La Bufanda
by Martukee
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por la autora AnneM.Oliver del original "The Scarf". Su obsesión por ella comenzó con una bufanda, algo de perfume y un vestido rojo. Todo lo que sucedió después no fue culpa suya, realmente no lo fue.
1. Un momento y un lugar para cada cosa

TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por **Anne M Oliver**, la autora del original "The Scarf". Su obsesión por ella comenzó con una bufanda, algo de perfume y un vestido rojo. Todo lo que sucedió después no fue culpa suya, realmente no lo fue.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia es original de **Anne M Oliver** , a quien tengo que agradecer que me permitiera traducirla.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: Un momento y un lugar para cada cosa.

Hermione Granger sentía que había un momento y un lugar para cada cosa. En unos pocos días, Bill Weasley se casaba con la mujer de sus sueños, lo que servía de doloroso recordatorio de que incluso en ese momento de dolor -un momento en que su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos,- todavía había un tiempo y un lugar para todo.

Aún así, Hermione se sintió culpable de comprar un vestido para la boda cuando ella sabía que acababa de desmemorizar a sus padres y los había enviado de viaje a Australia hacía sólo una semana. La vida seguía, con o sin ella. Su pensamiento anterior permaneció; ahora era tiempo de alegría y celebración, de una continuación de la vida y el amor con la celebración de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Además, con el asunto de la boda recordaron la necesidad de un poco de "normalidad" ante la incertidumbre del futuro.

Teniendo en cuenta de que iba sólo a comprar un vestido y nada más, no pudo resistirse a pararse ante el mostrador de cosméticos de los grandes almacenes muggle, cuando vio en un gran anuncio el perfume favorito de su madre. Por lo general ella llevaba agua de rosas, o loción hidratante perfumada; su madre usaba el perfume "Beautiful". Verlo en las estanterías, en sus hermosos frascos le hizo sentir nostalgia y melancolía... y también echó de menos a su madre más que nunca.

Cogió una de las muestras y roció un poco por su muñeca, la sacudió en el aire y luego aspiró el aroma. ¡Olía divinamente!

-¿Te gustaría comprarlo? -le preguntó la dependienta.

Hermione negó discretamente con la cabeza y luego respondió "No, me encanta, pero es demasiado caro. Me recuerda a mi madre, es el que usa siempre".

Sonriendo a la mujer, colocó de vuelta el perfume sobre el mostrador y se adentró en la tienda. Se detuvo un poco más allá de la sección de perfumería, cuando vio una percha con bufandas de lana merina. Gran parte de ese tipo de lana provenía de Australia, y eso también le recordó a sus padres. Cogió una bufanda de tartán multicolor, llevándose la suave lana a su rostro cerró los ojos. Necesitaría algo de abrigo; donde Harry, Ron y ella irían podría hacer frío en otoño. Aunque no pudiese comprar el perfume, podría comprar aquel bonito foulard. Al menos era práctico.

Después de pagarlo, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los vestidos. Mantenía su alerta al máximo, recordando lo que le había dicho siempre el Profesor Moody: "Alerta Constante". De hecho, ni Ron ni Lupin estuvieron de acuerdo que ella saliera de compras sola aquel día. Lupin les advirtió que Voldemort intentaría debilitar a Harry apartándolo de sus amigos. Ella lo sabía y por tanto había mandado a sus padres lejos. Aún así ella necesitaba aquel tiempo a solas, al menos por una vez. Nadie lo entendía, ni tampoco parecían querer entenderlo, por lo que ni lo intentaba.

Ella podría cuidar de sí misma. Era ingeniosa y habilidosa con su varita. Estaba en las tiendas de unos grandes almacenes muggle. Compraría su vestido y luego iría de vuelta derecha a la Madriguera. Tras apenas dos día de rescatar a Harry de los Dursley y después de la boda vendrían otros tiempos.

Sacó un vestido corto, lila, y casi soltó una risa nerviosa cuando vio la etiqueta con el precio. Lo devolvió a su sitio y después de buscar cogió un vestido azul.

-No te quedaría bien -dijo un hombre tras ella.

Hermione dio un respingo y casi por instinto sacó su varita de sus vaqueros. Detrás de ella había un hombre alto, de unos treinta años, con el pelo largo y oscuro peinado en su mayoría en trenzas y rastas. Era guapo, de un tipo de belleza descarada. Su forma de vestir era informal y ciertamente descuidada, con un toque extravagante. Si Hermione tuviese que adivinar, pensaría que este no era un muggle normal. Aquel tipo tenía que ser un mago. Lo que tendría que adivinar es si era amigo o enemigo.

-¿Quién eres tú? -dijo casi en un susurro.

-Un amistoso extraño, al que le gusta la moda, ocupado en sus asuntos, estaba parado a unos metros de distancia viendo como una chica bonita elige un bonito vestido. Pero pensé que tenía que intervenir; ya ves, no puedo dejar que vayas a escoger un color tan poco favorecedor. No, no, no. No lo haría.

Caminó a su alrededor. El pelo de su nuca se le erizó mientras se le acercaba. Todo en él presagiaba peligro. Estaba segura de que él sabía muy bien quien era ella, pero ella no sabía quién era él. No parecía ser un Mortífago, pero entonces ¿qué si no?. Cuando pasó a su lado, sus cuerpos se rozaron y ella se estremeció, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Cuando volvió de nuevo junto a ella trajo consigo un precioso vestido rojo. "Este te quedaría bien. Un hermoso vestido para una hermosa joven".

-¿Quién eres tú? -volvió a preguntar con insistencia ella mientras apartaba el brazo que sostenía la prenda.

Con su otra mano le agarró fuerte por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Dónde están tus modales, señorita Granger? Debes decirme tu nombre primero. -le guiñó un ojo.

-Por lo visto ya sabes mi nombre, imbécil -su sangre hervía.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectamente rectos. Estaba tan cerca de él que contuvo el aliento, esperando que él oliese mal o estuviese desaseado, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro. Olía como a... bueno, a almizcle, a cuero... y a hombre. Sus ropas eran extravagantes, pero no estaban sucias ni desastradas. Tenía el pelo largo, pero lo llevaba limpio, aparentemente.

Él seguía sonriendo, pero ella continuaba con el ceño fruncido. Hizo una mueca cuando los dedos de él se clavaron en la carne tierna de sus muñecas. Él aflojó ligeramente el agarre pero mantuvo una sonrisa divertida en su bonito rostro.

-Mi nombre no es "imbécil", es Scabior. Con una "S" y una "R", por si te interesa.

-Qué raro, ¿sabes escribir? -se burló ella retirando su mano de la de él- Y, ¿es tu nombre de pila o tu apellido?

-Sí -respondió él vagamente.

Ella se alejó de él con un persistente temor en lo profundo de su pecho. No debería haber salido sola. Estaba en peligro. Aquel hombre sabía quien era ella. Al volverse para salir, la vergüenza la tomó por sorpresa al notar un brazo rodeando su cintura, suave pero firmemente. Se tambaleó ligeramente y terminó por perder el equilibro. Tropezó contra él y dejó caer al suelo la pequeña bolsa con la bufanda.

Él la sujetó por detrás, pegando su pecho contra su espalda mientras le susurraba al oído: "No es seguro que una sangre-sucia amiga de Harry Potter ande sola por ahí, sobre todo cuando hay un precio puesto a sus cabezas. Tu cabeza tiene el precio más alto de todos. "Beautiful"...mmm... el perfume que te has probado antes."

Ella respiró hondo y se apartó de él, soltándose de su brazo. Volvió su mirada hacia su rostro divertido -¿Qué estás diciendo?

En un tono de voz de civilizada conversación le preguntó: "¿Sabes que hay un Mortífago en particular, de nombre Greyback, que tiene algo para ti? Te quiere sólo para él. Quiere comerte entera para la cena y no dejar nada para el desayuno, dulzura". -De repente sus ojos se entornaron- "Ese es el problema, que estás acostumbrada a cuidar de los demás y no te preocupas de ti misma, ¿verdad?. Me pregunto, ¿quién cuidará de ti, preciosa?"

-Puedo cuidar de mi misma. No lo olvides. Y no sé quien eres tú, o quién crees que soy pero, ¡déjame en paz! -advirtió alejándose de él hasta chocar con un perchero de vestidos. No podría desaparecerse allí, tendría que ir a los probadores y salir de allí sin ser vista.

Se miraron en silencio el uno al otro. Ella con cautela y él seguía pareciendo divertido, sin mostrar inquietud ni una pizca de miedo. Pasó junto a él con la cabeza bien alta.

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia ella y le cogió la muñeca una vez más (aquella en la que se había probado el perfume) e inspiró profundamente. Exhaló lentamente diciendo "voy a recordarlo" Esperó un latido del corazón y con la muñeca aún cerca de su nariz escaneó su piel con cada respiración, haciendo que su pulso se disparase y la golpease salvajemente.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir adiós, preciosa? No sé si volveremos a vernos otra vez.

Ella se soltó de él otra vez y le advirtió: "Realmente, te has equivocado de persona. No soy quien crees que soy. Ahora, déjame en paz" Después corrió hacia los probadores y se desapareció hasta la Madriguera otra vez. No había comprado su vestido, perdió su bufanda y en definitiva fue un viaje en vano. No le contó a nadie lo que le había pasado aquel día.

Un día antes de la boda, una lechuza llegó con un paquete que llevaba su nombre. Estaba sola en el porche cuando llegó envuelto en papel marrón, atado con una cuerda y con una tarjeta con su nombre. Lo abrió lentamente, insegura, preguntándose qué sería y si debería avisar a Harry, Ron o Lupin. Dio un respingo cuando vio el contenido.

En su interior estaba su bufanda, un frasco del perfume y el vestido rojo.


	2. Se llama juego

TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por **Anne M. Oliver**, la autora del original "The Scarf". Su obsesión por ella comenzó con una bufanda, algo de perfume y un vestido rojo. Todo lo que sucedió después no fue culpa suya, realmente no lo fue.

**Capitulo 2**: Se llama juego.

En la mañana de la boda, mientras la casa se prepara para recibir a los invitados, Hermione sintió una punzada en la base de su cráneo. Una sensación como la que había sentido el día que había ido de compras a los grandes almacenes y estaba en la sección de moda cuando conoció a aquel hombre, Scabior... y entonces supo que él estaba allí.

Tenía que saber más acerca de él. Tendría que saber si podría ser una amenaza para Harry, sí era un Mortífago. Cuál era su propósito, qué era, por qué estaba allí y qué quería de ella. Mientras los chicos aseguraban las sillas en la carpa, ella y Ginny habían estado atando lazos blancos a la parte de detrás de las sillas. En cuanto Ginny se fue, echó una mirada a Ron y se deslizó afuera. Fue al campo que estaba al lado de La Madriguera. Por alguna razón que desconocía, era donde creía que podía estar él.

Sin ser descubierta por ningún miembro de la familia Weasley ni por cualquiera de la Orden que montaban guardia en el exterior, se deslizó entre la alta hierba y los tallos del trigo del verano hacia algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era. No permitiría que aquel hombre le hiciera daño a sus chicos, incluso si tenía que arriesgar su propia vida.

Una vez que estuvo en el centro del campo, con la varita en la mano a su costado, permaneció tan quieta como pudo. De alguna manera sabía que él iba a ir hasta ella. No sabía si aquel pensamiento le producía miedo o emoción, o una combinación de ambos. Una ligera brisa sopló a través del campo, agitando la hierba y las espigas de trigo más altas que ella. Esperó.

Sabía que no la decepcionaría. Disgustada consigo misma, sabía que no debería haber salido a buscarlo. Era un hombre peligroso. El pulso se le aceleró y se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo cuando le oyó llamarla.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, preciosa? Acabas de llegar.

Se detuvo en seco. Una abrumadora sensación de miedo inundó todos los poros de su cuerpo. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, pero no podía verlo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, del miedo pasó a la alarma y luego a la ira. "¿Qué quieres?¿cómo nos has encontrado?¿cómo has burlado la seguridad?".

Sin responder a su pregunta, le dijo la voz: "Estás muy bonita con tu vestido rojo, pero de todas maneras yo ya lo sabía".

Apretó su varita con más fuerza, y se dio la vuelta, enderezando los hombros. Alzó su cabeza en un gesto de desafío: "¿Dónde estás?".

-También llevas puesto el perfume -dijo ignorando su pregunta. -como sabía que lo harías. Tu maravilloso aroma, con perfume o sin él. Tengo un excelente sentido del olfato, es lo que me hacer ser un buen carroñero, ¿sabes?. Oh, eso responde a una de tus preguntas, cariño.

El sol comenzaba a brillar más alto en el cielo y Hermione alzó una mano sobre su frente para que no la deslumbrara mientras miraba alrededor. Nunca había oído aquella expresión antes: "carroñero", pero pudo imaginar qué significaba. Estaba a punto de hacerse desaparecer para volver a la casa cuando vio al hombre acercándose desde la izquierda. Cada paso que daba hacia ella le hacía latir su corazón más fuerte, más rápido, con más intensidad.

Estaba enfrente suya cuando empezó a hablar: "Mírate. Cariño, pero si eres una auténtica delicia. No me extraña que el licántropo esté tan obsesionado contigo". Hermione se mantuvo firme, con la varita sostenida firmemente en su mano derecha. Se fijó en las manos de él y vio que no tenían ninguna varita.

-Tenemos medidas de seguridad. No es posible que hayas podido burlarlas.

-Si, tenéis seguridad, y apuesto que es muy buena -dijo con una leve sonrisa. Se mordió el labio inferior para disimular una franca sonrisa.- Creo que las pecas en tus pómulos y nariz te hacen más atractiva a la luz del sol, preciosa.

Mantuvo un ritmo lento. Caminaba a su alrededor, tal como lo había hecho aquel día en los grandes almacenes, y al igual que aquella vez se sentía descoyuntada, muy consciente de la sexualidad que él emanaba y que no le gustaba en absoluto, o por lo menos no debería.

-Es allanamiento. Y la Orden del Fénix está aquí en su mayoría, o estarán en breves. Deberías irte -dijo con firmeza.

Parecía casi molesto, pero suavemente dijo: "¿Y por qué querría yo irme, cuando me he tomado tantas molestias? Realmente no ha sido fácil, ya sabes. De todos modos aprecio tu ayuda.

Hermione parecía molesta. Se volvió hacia él para enfrentarle: "¡Yo no te he ayudado a entrar aquí! Tenía la esperanza de no volver a verte nunca más."

El se echó a reír: "Y me lo dice la mujer que lleva puesto mi vestido y mi perfume."

Ella susurró: "No tuve tiempo de comprar otro porque me acosaste hasta que salí de allí."

-¿En serio? Te acosé, ¿verdad? Vamos a analizar la situación... creo que tuvimos una pequeña conversación, reaccionaste de manera exagerada y te largaste corriendo.- chasqueó la lengua- tsk, tsk, tsk... sí, puedo visualizar como hablaba contigo, te aconsejé con el vestido y te dije lo guapa que estabas. Sí, deberían castigarme por ello. Oh, ¿y qué me dices del perfume?- se acercó a ella e inspiró profundamente. Ella se apartó.- Tu olor natural es uno de los más intensos y embriagadores que me he encontrado, sinceramente. Creo que es eso lo que atrae tanto al licántropo. Pero combinado con el perfume, tu aroma es abrumador, eso es.

Se había acercado tanto que ella le puso las manos sobre el pecho, también la mano que agarraba su varita, tratando de alejarlo. Él agarró sus manos con rapidez, con fuerza de hierro y las mantuvo en su pecho con sus manos sobre las de ella. "¿Y ahora por que has tenido que tocarme? No ha estado bien. Has sellado nuestro destino, preciosa."

-Sólo quiero que te vayas -dijo ella con un susurro.

-Ya no puedo dejarte -respondió él acercándose más a ella, aspirando más su aroma, hundiendo su cara en su pelo y rozando la sensible piel de su cuello recorriendo hasta la clavícula. Ella se encogió y trató de apartarse.

Finalmente soltó sus manos y ella retrocedió unos pasos.

-En cuanto a cómo llegué aquí -dijo él respondiendo a la pregunta que le había echo al principio- fue por la bufanda, cariño. Nos conecta. Le he realizado un hechizo de localización. No podía hechizar algo como un perfume, además, le habías dicho a la dependienta que era el favorito de tu madre. Podría ser un regalo para ella. Tampoco sabía si conservarías el vestido o no. Pero como habías comprado la bufanda, sabía que era para ti y que te la ibas a quedar.

Hermione se sintió aturdida. Contuvo el aliento. Ella lo había llevado hasta allí. Se sentía tan estúpida. Era todo culpa suya. Se le acercó con rapidez, apuntándole con su varita bajo su barbilla.

-Como pongas tus sucias manos sobre Ron o Harry te mataré aquí mismo, ¿me entiendes? Te mataré. ¡Déjanos en paz y no vuelvas nunca!

Él la miró a los ojos y vio que en ellos no había temor.

-No puedo hacerte esa promesa, cariño. Pero es probable que los Mortífagos los atrapen primero. De todos modos mi trabajo no es tan importante, como ya te he dicho soy un carroñero, un ladrón, el mejor que hay. Mi trabajo es encontrar a los sangre-sucia y entregarlos al Ministerio.

Sonrió y deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura, ciñéndole como una banda de hierro. Con su otra mano le agarró la muñeca para apartarse la varita de la barbilla.

Estaba condenada. Era el fin. Todo había terminado para ella antes de empezar. Había fallado a Harry de la peor manera posible. No podría vencer sin su ayuda. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida?

Si gritaba, ¿alguien la escucharía?¿sería mejor morir ahora o dejar que aquel hombre la llevara al Ministerio?¿qué le sucedería allí? La verdad es que no había investigado cómo dictaban las nuevas leyes pero ¿qué castigo le pondrían por ello?

Mientras todas aquellas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, él inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y le dijo: "¿por qué estas tan callada, preciosa?¿dónde está toda tu rabia?"

-¿Vas a matarme? -preguntó ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás- porque te diré que no te lo voy a poner fácil.

-Bien, porque no me gusta que me lo pongan fácil. La diversión está en el juego, cariño. La persecución. La captura.- su rostro estaba tan cerca de ella que la hizo temblar. Susurró las últimas palabras- La caza.

-Sin embargo, juegas con una ventaja injusta si usas el foulard para encontrarme, ¿no? -lo acusó- ¿Qué diversión hay si haces trampas?

Él levantó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa sexy. Acercó sus labios tanto que ella pensó que iba a besarla- Me gusta hacer trampa. Casi tanto como me gusta cazar. Todo va de la mano, no te preocupes ni tengas miedo. El juego no ha comenzado aún. Puedes ir a tu pequeña boda esta noche, diviértete, baila, lúcete y sé la reina de la fiesta. Sé el sueño húmedo de todo hombre esta noche. La persecución comenzará después.

Una brisa agitó su cabello, echándoselo hacia adelante, acariciando sus mejillas. Inspiró otra vez. "Te voy a recordar siempre y no voy a tener problemas para encontrarte, con bufanda o sin ella, preciosa."

Intentó alejarse de su alcance, pero sus pezones se endurecieron, apretándose contra el tejido de su vestido cuando notó el roce con el cuero de su chaqueta. Un calor le invadió todo el cuerpo y se acumuló entre sus piernas. Ya había tenido suficiente. "Deja de llamarme así, grandísimo zopenco".

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. "¡Grandísimo zopenco!". La miró a los ojos, la atrajo hacia sí y repitió- "¿Grandísimo zopenco?" bueno, llámame como quieras, pero yo te llamaré "preciosa" porque eso es lo que eres, con perfume o no. ¿Nadie te lo había dicho nunca, ni siquiera ese noviete tuyo pelirrojo, o el gran salvador, Harry Potter?

-No hables de ellos -dijo ella intentando mantener la distancia entre sus cuerpos con sus manos, golpeándole en el pecho varias veces.- ¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a mencionar sus nombres!¡Cómo hables de ellos o les hagas daño, te lo digo en serio, te mataré si les haces algo malo!

Él apretó sus mandíbulas, la ira brilló en sus ojos. La apretó entre sus brazos, abrazándola más fuerte, si fuera posible. Cualquier atisbo de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro siendo reemplazado por un ceño sombrío y fuego en sus ojos. "No debí dejarte escapar. Debería llevarte al Ministerio ahora mismo, o entregarte a Greyback, y dejar que te viole y torture. Te enseñará que el lugar de los sangre-sucia es la basura."

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mirándole sin palabras. A pesar de estar diciéndole aquellas cosas tan duras como venganza, su mano derecha acariciaba su espalda de arriba a abajo. Primero le acarició el pelo y luego la piel desnuda al descubierto, luego la suave seda de su vestido haciéndole sentir suave, querida y deseada; odiando el caleidoscopio de sentimientos que surgieron a la superficie.

Tuvo la sensación de que él también lo sentía porque desvió su mirada de sus ojos a su agitado pecho, regresando después a sus labios mientras ella los lamía con timidez. Antes de que pudiera protestar su boca descendió sobre la de ella, sus labios tocando los suyos con más suavidad de la que pudo imaginar después de las crueles palabras que habían pronunciado antes.

Se quedó helada. Aquello era una locura. Aquel hombre era su enemigo, una amenaza para todos y sin embargo, la estaba besando. Y ella quería que continuase. Estaba succionando su labio inferior con los suyos, instando a que abriera su boca. Por alguna loca razón ella lo hizo.

Aflojó la sujeción ligeramente, llevando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y caderas. Ella dejó caer al suelo su varita cuando sus manos agarraron su chaqueta de cuero. Tenía los ojos cerrados y entonces él abandonó su boca para besarle sus párpados, primero uno y luego el otro. Regresó a su boca y le dio un beso lento y agonizante. Después la apartó de su lado.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Por primera vez, él parecía tan agitado como ella. La señaló y le dijo: "Esto no significa nada, esto sigue siendo juego limpio, preciosa. Ten cuidado, porque voy a estar justo detrás de ti."

Él se agachó, recogió su varita, se la puso en la mano y se alejó. Ella se quedó de pié, en el centro del campo ahora vacío, rodeándose con sus brazos. Temblando, con el sol del mediodía muy alto en el cielo. Se quedó allí hasta que oyó a Ron y a Ginny llamándola por su nombre. Finalmente ella les respondió y salió corriendo del campo a su encuentro.


	3. ¿Te has perdido?

TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por **Anne M. Oliver**, la autora del original "The Scarf". Su obsesión por ella comenzó con una bufanda, algo de perfume y un vestido rojo. Todo lo que sucedió después no fue culpa suya, realmente no lo fue.

**Capitulo 3:** ¿Te has perdido?

A Hermione le resultaba difícil respirar. ¿Cómo les habían encontrado los Mortífagos?¿Cómo habían burlado la seguridad? La ceremonia de boda había sido bien custodiada por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero por otra parte, el Ministerio que se suponía que era el lugar más seguro del mundo también había caído.

Todo había ocurrido a la vez. La confusión se extendía y el caos reinaba por todas partes cuando los invitados a la boda comenzaron a huir desapareciéndose. Los Mortífagos se aparecieron dentro de los terrenos y los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a batirse en duelo con ellos. Agarró a Harry por una mano y a Ron por otra y se desaparecieron al primer lugar que le vino a la mente: Picadilly Circus.

Llevaba semanas preparando su marcha, guardándolo todo en su bolsito de cuentas. Aún así, le hubiera gustado disponer de más tiempo. Agarró las manos de los chicos con fuerza, caminando por las calles llenas de gente, escrutando todas las caras que se encontraban por el camino, preguntándose "¿podría esa persona ser un Mortífago?¿y esa, podría serlo también?".

Hermione guió a los chicos a un callejón oscuro que parecía vacío. Les explicó cómo había empaquetado todas sus cosas en su pequeño bolso mientras metía su brazo dentro y sacaba ropa para ambos. Les propuso que se cambiaran mientras ella hacía guardia a la entrada del callejón, varita en mano. Después iría ella a cambiarse.

Miraba a su alrededor, sintiendo la boca seca y como si su garganta se cerrara. Sosteniendo firmemente su bolso con la mano izquierda y con la otra mano dentro del bolsillo secreto de su vestido donde escondía la varita sintió la misma punzada en la base del cráneo que la otra vez de compras y en la Madriguera.

No sabía si podría soportar verle, en ese preciso lugar y ese preciso momento; en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento. Si lo veía no tendría más remedio que considerarlo como su enemigo. La lucha había comenzado, había estallado la guerra. Era el principio del fin.

Buscó entre la multitud, primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Sólo vio muggles, sin rostro ni nombre. Harry salió primero del callejón, sobresaltándola cuando tocó su brazo desnudo.

-¡Oh! -dijo ella dando un respingo.

-Lo siento Hermione. Déjame hacer guardia para que puedas ir atrás a cambiarte.- insistió.

Ella asintió y cruzándose con Ron, caminó tras unos contenedores, pasó por encima de unos escombros y fue detrás de unas cajas vacías y unos tablones que le proporcionarían privacidad en el oscuro, desierto y húmedo callejón.

Rebuscando por el fondo de su bolso, con su ingenio despierto y sus agudos sentidos en alerta, su estómago se encogió cuando vio una figura conocida que no habría querido ver caminando desde la entrada del callejón, donde Ron y Harry se suponía que estaban vigilando.

Retiró la mano de su bolso y en lugar de ropa sacó su varita. Sabía que no podía perder ni un precioso segundo en pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, el hombre parecía no haberse inmutado ante sus intenciones. No estaba confiado, pero tampoco tenía miedo.

-¿Te has perdido, pequeña? -preguntó- Porque sé que estás lejos de casa.

El oscuro callejón no ofrecía mucha luz para poder fijarse, pero su mandíbula parecía encajada y sus ojos avellana parecían calculadores, fijos y salvajes. Tenía elegancia, aludiendo a un tipo de gracia e inteligencia que se enraizaba profunda en su cuerpo, esperando a salir a la luz para poder intimidar o atraer a la gente, según fuera el caso.

Continuaron mirándose el uno al otro. Y como ella no contestó él se le acercó más. Cogió un mechón de su cabello y dijo suavemente: "¿Has huido, preciosa?¿Estás escapando? Si es así, tengo que decirte que me parece que ya te tengo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto irregular y pesada. El goteo del agua, los sonidos distantes de las calles de la ciudad y su respiración mezclándose con la suya era lo único que podía escuchar.

Consciente de que él continuaba acercándose, y a medida que avanzaba la iba haciendo retroceder al fondo del callejón, puso sus manos en su pecho y le dijo: "Para". Estaban en la parte más oscura del callejón, donde él no era más que una silueta. Sintió el poder de su masculinidad, con la mano en el pecho pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón y sabía que latía tan rápido como el de ella.

-¿Por qué te estás escabullendo por estos callejones?¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella.

Él rió brevemente.

-¿No acabo de preguntarte lo mismo? Creía haberlo hecho. Y yo no me "escabullo" ¿seguro que conoces el significado de esa palabra? Puso una mano grande y áspera sobre la de ella en su pecho, atrapándola contra el cuero de su chaqueta y bajo el calor de su piel.

-Sé más de lo que tú nunca sabrás, y parece que estás acechándome. -respondió- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque tengo un secreto para ti, cariño -comenzó.

-No me interesa, déjame ir. -ella vaciló- Por favor.

Se preguntó si sabría que Harry andaba cerca, si ellos no extrañaban su tardanza. Luego con pavor, se preguntó si ellos seguían allí, esperándola...- ¡Espera, ¿has herido... a mis amigos?

De repente sacó su varita de su vestido y apuntó a su pecho. Con la mandíbula apretada, el ceño fruncido y un brillo de determinación en sus ojos le dijo: "¿Qué has hecho con mis amigos?. Todo pensamiento racional la abandonó, su cerebro se nubló y empujó al hombre con dureza, usando su hombro contra su pecho hasta que lo puso contra la pared de ladrillos del callejón.

Tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro. Por supuesto, él había dejado que lo empujase, porque era mucho más grande que ella, y ella también lo sabía. Eso la puso aún más furiosa y le golpeó el pecho con un puño: "Dímelo ahora mismo o te lo haré pagar."

-¡Ah, dulzura! Sé que lo harás. -dijo con una risa- Cálmate, cálmate, encanto, cálmate.

Comenzó a arrullarla suavemente incluso cuando ella luchaba con más fuerza por soltarse.

-He venido para avisarte. Tus amigos siguen esperándote, como buenos amigos que son, en la acera para que tu puedas terminar de vestirte. Aunque si yo fuera un chaval, me hubiese gustado echar un vistazo, pero es cosa mía.

Ella hizo un ruido ahogado con su garganta, y desesperadamente intentó soltar la mano que agarraba su varita de la suya, pero él la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

-¡Déjame ir! -ordenó.

-Lo haré, pero estás perdiendo el tiempo peleando. Ahora cálmate, como ya te he dicho, sólo escucha un minuto. -insistió él. Su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Su agarre se aflojó de su muñeca y en su lugar sujetó su mano en la cual llevaba su varita agarrada firmemente; mientras que con la otra pasaba de agarrarle la mano a rodear su cintura.

Tiró de ella hacia él cuando alguien comenzó a acercarse por el callejón.

-Es hora de pensar con rapidez, preciosa -dijo. Y sin previo aviso la volvió a besar. La besó como si tuviera todo el derecho a besarla. La besó como si fuera un hombre con un propósito, como si fuera un hombre sediento y ella fuera su pozo.

Alguien caminaba detrás de ellos, y él continuó besándola, moviendo la boca de forma tentadora sobre la de ella, su lengua serpenteando se deslizó por su labio inferior, dentro de su boca, acariciando su lengua. El calor se concentró en la parte baja de su estómago, se extendió por sus miembros y su cuerpo se fundió contra el de él.

Sólo interrumpió su beso para mantener su boca muy cerca de la suya, cuando la persona que estaba tras ellos les dijo: "¿Qué tal si me dejas probar a esa cosita dulce?"

Estrechó su cabeza de forma protectora con una mano, sujetando su nuca.

-¡Vete a la mierda, jodido gilipollas, o sabrás lo que es bueno!

-Vale, vale -dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba caminando, con sus pasos sonando cada vez más débiles.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y vio que le estaba sonriendo. Se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Tenía que proteger mi reputación, ¿no? Y también lo que me pertenece. No sabía que era un inofensivo muggle borracho, podría haber sido uno de esos Mortífagos desagradables, y hablando de..." Él la soltó.

Entonces no había realmente nada que hacer, cuando la soltó, ella levantó su mano para abofetearle. Pero él la agarró suavemente y llevándosela a la boca le besó los nudillos. Ella quería golpearle más que nunca después de aquello.

Sin dejar de sonreírle con cariño, mientras ella estaba más horrorizada que nunca dijo: "Como iba diciendo, mi amor, antes de que nos interrumpieran tan groseramente y antes de que me casi trataras de infringirme daños corporales, ¿te has dado cuenta de que cada Mortífago a las órdenes del Señor Oscuro está buscando a tus amigos, verdad? Espero que tengas un plan mejor para mantenerlos a salvo que llevarlos a un callejón en el centro de Londres."

-¿Estás loco? -dijo entre dientes- ¡por supuesto que tengo un plan!

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún plan realmente, y que aquel hombre los había encontrado con demasiada facilidad, y fue por culpa de su foulard. Se reprendió a sí misma por haberlo conservado en primer lugar, y por haberla traído consigo en segundo lugar. Ella se alejó de él, y lo sacó de su bolso de cuentas. Lo tiró al suelo a sus pies.

-Cógelo -ordenó ella- Llévatelo, y que no se te vuelva a ocurrir seguirnos.

Él se apoyó contra la pared y cruzando los brazos dijo: "Creo que hay algo que te está molestando, ¿qué es, dulzura?"

-¡Oh, eres tan horrible!¡Tan atroz!

-Si te empeñas en utilizar palabras rimbombantes, voy a tener que comprarme un diccionario -se burló.

Ella pisoteó su pie y le preguntó "¿A qué clase de jueguecito estás jugando conmigo? ¡Basta ya! No lo voy a permitir. No lo quiero, y no voy a permitirlo. No soy el tipo de chica con la que puedes jugar fácilmente. No me dejo llevar por mis emociones, y no me doy la vuelta por un cumplido. Tampoco creo que signifique nada cuando me besas. Como has dicho la última vez, es todo un juego para ti. Pero escúchame Scabior, con "S" y con "R", si es que ese es tu nombre. Escúchame bien, no estoy jugando a tu estúpido jueguecito, ¿me entiendes?"

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la entrada del callejón, pero se volvió.

-No me voy a dejar engañar por alguien como tú -resopló.

Aquello lo sacó de su estupor. Se abalanzó, literalmente tomó impulso de la pared donde estaba apoyado y se abalanzó sobre ella empujándola de espaldas contra la pared de enfrente.

-Ya has dicho lo que tenías que decir, bizcochito. Ahora me toca a mi.- murmuró apretando su cuerpo contra la pared. Ella intentó empujarlo con sus manos, pero él era muy fuerte. Colocó sus codos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sus manos en su cabello y su nariz deslizándose por un lado de su cara.- Voy a decirte esto solo una vez, así que escucha con atención, preciosa- dijo a su oído antes de que su lengua describiera una espiral en su oreja que le produjo un leve cosquilleo. Ella se removió, pero parecía que a él le gustaba porque sonrió a un lado de su cuello. Besó el recorrido hasta su oreja diciendo: "Esto es un juego, tienes razón, para todo el mundo, excepto para ti. No sé por qué, así que no me lo preguntes, pero contigo es diferente. Nunca esperes que vaya a admitirlo otra vez.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Más fuerte de lo que debía, más suave de lo que quería. Ella gimió y él aumentó el empuje, con su muslo presionando entre sus piernas.

-Cuando sea necesario, voy a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte. Pero sólo a ti. No tengo la intención de ir a por los chicos, pero si alguna vez surge la oportunidad, sin ti, voy a aprovecharla. Tengo que hacerlo. Aún así no voy a ir a por ellos si estás tú, a menos que no me quede otro remedio.

Él lanzó un suspiro largo, fuerte, irregular y desesperado. Ella se dejó caer con las manos sobre sus hombros, la frente apoyada en su pecho. Mordiéndose el labio para no responder, asintió con la cabeza. Él le instó a levantar su cabeza, acercó su mano a la mejilla y barrió una lágrima con un dedo. Una lágrima que ni ella sabía que había derramado.

Colocando una mano sobre su pecho, la empujó contra la pared.

-Quédate ahí -se fue al centro del callejón y recogió la bufanda. Fue hasta donde estaba Hermione y situándose frente a ella envolvió su cuello con él una vez y luego le hizo una lazada. Sus nudillos rozaron la parte de arriba de sus pechos cuando lo hacía.

-Con esto, sabré donde estás. Pero sólo vendré cuando quieras que venga. Te darás cuenta de cómo funciona. Cámbiate, y ten cuidado con los Mortífagos- le sostuvo su barbilla y le miró a los ojos diciéndole- ¿por qué tengo el horrible presentimiento que serás la causa de mi muerte? Y me tengo mucho aprecio, además.- el sonrió y luego rió. Le guiño un ojo- Desearía tener algo tuyo.

Scabior dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera! -ella le llamó.

Se volvió otra vez. Ella metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un pequeño libro marrón manoseado. Se lo dio. En la cubierta se leía: "Poemas escogidos" de Elisabeth Barrett Browning.

-Poemas, ¿en serio?¿tengo pinta de ser un estúpido lector de malditos poemas?

A lo que ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros: "Tienes pinta de ser alguien que ni siquiera sabe leer."

-¡Ah, eso duele, cariño! -comentó cogiendo el libro de sus manos y guardándolo en su abrigo. Y sin decir una palabra más, se fue.

Hermione se dejó caer contra la pared del callejón y justo en ese momento oyó a Harry decir: "¿Aún no te has cambiado, Hermione?"

-Un momento, Harry -contestó- en un minuto.

* * *

NOTA: En el fanfic original, la autora acompaña cada uno de los capítulos con un encabezamiento de un poema de amor de la autora** Elisabeth Barrett Browning**, una de las poetisas inglesas más importantes de la época victoriana. La selección de poemas por la autora del fanfic es exquisita y muy acertada, pero me veo incapaz de traducir poesía. Así que, si a alguien le apetece leerlos, están en el original "The Scarf", publicados en esta misma web.


	4. Un pulso y demasiado difícil de soportar

**Capitulo 4:** Un pulso y demasiado difícil de soportar.

Normalmente Hermione Granger nunca había sido una persona imprudente, sobre todo últimamente. Pero tenía demasiado tiempo entre sus manos; demasiada monotonía, demasiado aburrimiento y demasiada inactividad le habían producido una especie de imprudencia. Lo que le llevaba a querer ir a buscarle.

Aquella noche, en el callejón, él le dijo que acudiría si lo necesitaba. Sabía que ella nunca lo necesitaría a él en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en un restaurante muggle, en mitad de la tarde y con la bufanda en sus manos, no alrededor del cuello. Su varita en un departamento oculto de sus pantalones. Estaba esperando a que apareciera. No era una necesidad. Era una locura.

Mientras Ron, Harry y ella estaban intentando un plan para colarse en el Ministerio y robarle el guardapelo a Umbridge también tenían tiempo para dedicarlo a sus cosas. Harry se pasaba el tiempo explorando Grimmauld Place (en busca de su pasado) y Ron escuchando todo el día la radio por si oía noticias de su familia. Se escondió en una vieja habitación del tercer piso para estudiar la bufanda. Y se dio cuenta de que aquello no era solamente una bufanda, ¿verdad?

Había pasado semanas estudiándola antes de decidirse a llevar a cabo su plan. No detectó ninguna maldición oscura en el foulard, ni un dispositivo de rastreo. Había magia oculta; pensó que había entendido la clase de magia que había usado en él y quiso comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. Si ella tenía razón sobre su hipótesis con la bufanda, la "necesidad" no tendría nada que ver con él. Querer – Desear – Anhelar – Ansiar; aquellas eran palabras más acertadas que había puesto en el hechizo Scabior sobre aquella prenda de ropa común.

Así que aquella mañana, mientras Ron y Harry hacían sus planes para conseguir el guardapelo por enésima vez, y viendo que a la Poción Multijugos que estaba haciendo aún le faltaba bastante, Hermione sacó la capa de invisibilidad de la mochila de Harry y dijo a los chicos que saldría un momento. Antes de que estos tuvieran oportunidad de protestar, ella se fue.

Ahora ella estaba esperando. Además, era 19 de septiembre, nada menos. Su cumpleaños. Ni Harry ni Ron se habían dado cuenta aquella mañana, pero como siempre en realidad, nunca se habían acordado cualquier otro año, así que, ¿por qué iba este a ser diferente? Apenas podía creer que hacía ya seis semanas que estaban lejos de sus familias y amigos. En su mente, ella pensaba que era muy oportuno que debiera descubrir la extraña magia oculta en el pañuelo justo en el día de su 18 cumpleaños, un día señalado para los nacidos muggle, no así para los magos, de sentirse adulta.

Miró por el ventanal de la cafetería y vio que empezaba a llover. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Ya había pasado otra media hora. Él no iba a venir. ¿Podría haber sido un error después de todo? ¿La magia en la bufanda no era más que un simple hechizo localizador que solamente él podía pronunciar, y no un auténtico hechizo de deseo que sospechaba funcionaba en dos direcciones?

La camarera la sacó de sus pensamientos y le preguntó si quería más café. Pidió otra taza y un cupcake de chocolate para celebrar su cumpleaños, aunque fuese sola. Soltó un largo y áspero suspiro, mientras bebía el líquido caliente, recorriendo con sus ojos todas las mesas desde la suya hasta el fondo del local. Él no iba a venir. Pero ella pensaba que había cometido una imprudencia al querer que viniese. Era un imprudencia el estar allí. Era una imprudencia haber ido sola. Y era una imprudencia haberse expuesto al peligro. Alguien podría haberla seguido, y... y... maldición.

Puso un poco de dinero muggle sobre la mesa y desenrolló el largo foulard de tartán de su brazo y muñeca. Ella dejó que se deslizara de su brazo hasta el asiento de cuero rojo de la mesa y después al suelo de sucias baldosas verdes. La dejaría allí, en el sucio suelo. Si él llegara en aquel momento podría ver que a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Ni un poco, ni un ápice.

Lamió el glaseado del bizcocho antes de levantase para irse. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien la agarró por la muñeca, sorprendiéndola, tirando de su cuerpo sofocado hacia él. Él le sonrió y se llevó el dedo a los labios para metérselo en la boca. Chupó con fuerza, su lengua girando alrededor del glaseado en la punta. Ella sintió aquella acción recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies, entre sus piernas, a través de su pecho, hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Sacando su dedo lentamente de la boca y todavía manteniendo sujeta su mano dijo: "Mmm... chocolate. Está bueno, pero personalmente prefiero la vainilla. Ahora que lo pienso, tu sabes un poco a vainilla también."

Ella tragó con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que lo había escuchado, al igual que su pulso rápido. Dedicándole una media sonrisa, él la empujó otra vez para volver a sentarla, sin delicadeza, y él se sentó junto a ella, no enfrente de ella, mirando hacia el interior de la cafetería. Hizo un gesto hacia la camarera.

-Café, guapa, uno para mi y otro para la preciosa dama.- todavía sostenía la mano de Hermione pero movió la suya para poner su pulgar sobre su pulso mientras la agarraba con fuerza. La mujer trajo los cafés. Scabior le guiñó un ojo y después de que se fuera dijo en voz baja.- Este lugar está lleno de muggles, me pone los pelos de punta. ¿Por qué estamos hoy aquí, preciosa?

Hermione trató de retirar su mano pero él la mantuvo sujeta con fuerza. Usando la mano izquierda para sostener la taza de café, él no la miró. Sus ojos continuaban escrutando el local.

-¿Te ofende estar aquí rodeado de muggles? -dijo Hermione finalmente.

-No es eso, mi amor -dijo él cortante, dejando su taza en la mesa. Soltó su mano y se trasladó al asiento que estaba enfrente, dando la espalda al interior de la cafetería. Colocó un pie en el asiento a su lado, para evitar que escapara.- sólo estoy buscando a tus amigos, ¿dónde están hoy?

-¿Crees que les tendería una trampa invitándote a algún lugar en el que ellos pudieran estar? ¡Ja! -preguntó Hermione con la ira reflejada en su rostro.

Él le sonrió otra vez.

-¡Ah, entonces estamos sólo tu y yo hoy aquí. ¿Es una cita? Qué dulce. ¿Me has traído flores, cielo? -cogió el cupcake y luego lo dejó otra vez sobre el plato.- Tengo que advertirte que no beso en la primera cita.

-¡Eres detestable! -afirmó ella con una mirada de disgusto.

-Sin embargo, me llamaste, ¿cómo es eso? -él la señaló- Por cierto, he venido aquí a tu entera disposición, por así decirlo, así que te rogaría que me dijeras cómo has descubierto la magia de la bufanda.

-¿Te refieres a ese pequeño hechizo vinculante en dos direcciones? Un encantamiento vinculante era perfecto para ello, pero será el único elogio que te dedicaré. Fue difícil imaginar que podrías llegar a ingeniar algo así.- le acusó ella.

-¿Me estás llamando tonto? -dijo Scabior haciendo una mueca divertida- Has de saber que soy bastante brillante. No soy tan inteligente como tu, ya lo sabemos, pero más inteligente que cualquier otro carroñero que te encuentres jamás, me atrevería a decir.- tomó otro sorbo de café y añadió- Al menos espero que nunca conozcas a otro, pero no voy a ir por ahí. Dime, encanto, ¿qué es lo que crees que pasa con la bufanda?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se lo explicaba.

-Es una extensión metafórica de un dispositivo vinculante. La palabra "vincular" tiene un significado tan complejo, puesto que significa "perpetuar o continuar una cosa". Pero la palabra también significa "sujetar a una obligación" Del mismo modo, "vincular" también significa unir o relacionar una persona o cosa con otra. El encantamiento vinculante se puede aplicar a cualquier cosa común, y una persona inocente no haría más que pensar en alguien o algo que quieran o deseen y vendrá a ellos. Sí, es un pequeño y brillante hechizo si uno lo piensa bien.- ella se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada diciéndole "ahí queda eso".

-No he entendido una mierda de lo que has dicho, dulzura -dijo con una sonrisa- Habla en nuestro idioma, incluso nuestra Reina lo hace- Y hablando de la bufanda, ¿dónde está?

Hermione miró hacia debajo de la mesa.

-En el suelo.

Él se limitó a asentir.

-Entonces, ahora que has descubierto el encantamiento que hay en él y que puede funcionar en ambos sentidos, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Tengo la intención de dejarla aquí, así no podrás seguirnos- lo acusó.

Él la señaló con un dedo.

-No lo creo. Y déjame decirte el por qué- con la punta de la bota, la otra que no estaba apoyada en el asiento al lado de Hermione, atrajo la bufanda hacia él por el suelo. Luego se inclinó y la recogió.- No creo que te hayas tomado todas estas molestias para descubrir cómo funciona la bufanda, eso es todo. No sé, llámalo "aventurero" o "peligroso" el encontrarte conmigo hoy aquí tan sólo para decirme que me tire de un puente en cualquier lugar. No quieres decirme adiós, preciosa. ¿Quieres algo más de mi? Escúpelo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Nada -ella empujó su bota en el asiento a su lado- Ahora aparta tu pie para que pueda irme.

No, no, no, no tan rápido, encanto -le arrojó la bufanda de vuelta. Ella ni siquiera se movió para cogerla. Dejó que le diera en el hombro y se deslizara hasta el asiento a su lado.- Creo que has venido por otra cosa. Bueno, ¿podrías decirme qué has venido a buscar?.

-Quita el pie- le ordenó, tratando una vez más de apartarlo de un empujón. Él rápidamente se inclinó hacia su lado de la mesa y aferró su muñeca.

-Sácate la varita del culo y dime por qué me has llamado aquí hoy, preciosa, porque...- él se detuvo. Su pulgar se movió sobre su pulso.

Intentó apartarlo con la otra mano pero él también se la agarró. Ahora tenía aferradas ambas muñecas y quitó el pie del asiento para ponerlo junto al otro en el suelo.

Continuando con sus pensamientos y mientras ella torcía el gesto él dijo "Porque, eso es lo que hiciste, ¿no es verdad? Me has llamado hoy aquí. Antes, yo había ejercido un control total sobre la bufanda, pero ahora que has descubierto el hechizo estoy en una leve desventaja. Leve, pero una desventaja al fin y al cabo."

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó ella tratando en vano de desembarazarse de él.

-Deja de quejarte y te lo explicaré- le aclaró- Antes, yo acudía a ti cuando quisiera.

Ella empezó a protestar pero él negó con su cabeza, hablando por encima de ella diciendo: "Sólo escúchame, preciosa, escúchame, maldita sea". Él rió y soltando sus muñecas se echó para atrás en su asiento y tomó un largo trago de café. "Se podría pensar que no quisiste, pero sí lo hiciste. Ahora que conoces el encantamiento las cosas han cambiado, ¿no es así? Has cambiado la magia un poco, de alguna manera me trajiste aquí esta tarde con falsos pretextos, así es."

-¿Qué? -Hermione negó con la cabeza confundida.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, llevó una mano a su mejilla y trazó una línea con un dedo por su cara.

-Has cambiado el juego, ¿verdad? Tu misma lo has dicho. ¿Cual es significado de un hechizo vinculante en dos direcciones? Funciona en ambos sentidos. Yo puedo encontrarte, pero maldita sea, cariño, si tienes la bufanda podrás encontrarme a mi también y yo no podré evitarlo, verdad?

-¿Y por qué querría yo buscarte? -preguntó ella respirando profundamente.

-¿Y por qué querías que viniera hoy aquí? -preguntó en voz baja. Se quedaron sentados en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Él movió su mano lentamente sobre la de ella, su pulgar acariciándole la palma de la mano.- No te preocupes, no tienes por qué decírmelo. Pero tienes que coger la bufanda de nuevo.

-Si tienes miedo a que te encuentre o algo así, tíralo a la basura, pero me voy a ir de aquí sin él -prometió Hermione.

Él levantó las cejas y se llevó su mano a los labios de nuevo. El recuerdo chupando su dedo con glaseado hacía un rato estaba reciente en su mente y ella se ruborizó. Aunque esta vez él sólo besó sus nudillos.

-Me temo que debo insistir en que lo cojas. Tengo que saber dónde estás. Estoy un poco obsesionado contigo, ya ves. Te lo he dicho, no haré daño a Potter o a tu otro amiguito, no mientras estés con ellos y lo pueda evitar, aunque... bueno, llámame sentimental, pero me estoy encariñando contigo. De todos modos, como ya he dicho, has cambiado la magia un poco, sin darte cuenta, y por eso estoy hoy aquí. Estoy temiendo que puedas obligarme a hacerme venir cuando tu también lo quieras. Maldita sea, ¿pero qué voy a hacer contigo? Coge la bufanda.

Todavía agobiada por lo que aquello significaba, lo miró unos minutos antes de contestar con un rotundo "No". Se dispuso a irse. Él se levantó y le bloqueó el paso. Se agachó para recoger la bufanda.

-¿No tienes miedo de estar aquí sola?¿y si hay Mortífagos por aquí? -le preguntó.

Ella miró a su alrededor un rato.

-No me amedrento fácilmente y sé cuidar de mi misma.

Le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano.

-Dulzura, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo, me pregunto?¿no es así? Deberías haber ido dónde fuera que mandaste a tus padres.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa y lo empujó ligeramente.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de mis padres? -dijo entre dientes- No los metas en esto.

-Sé que el Jefe de Policía de la Magia registró personalmente la casa de tus padres, pero no encontró ninguna evidencia de su paradero -dijo.

Hermione trató de contener el pánico que se le acumulaba en el pecho. No le iba a demostrar temor a aquel hombre.

-Será mejor que no le hagas ningún daño a mis padres- le dijo aún así.

-No tienen ninguna evidencia, lo juro. Yo no tengo padres, así que no veo a qué viene tanto revuelo, pero no voy a tocarles ni un pelo, amor. No te preocupes.- volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa y con un gesto señaló el pasillo que llevaba a la parte de atrás, a los servicios y a la salida trasera.- Aun así, haz que el viejo Scabior se sienta mejor y sal por la puerta de atrás, ¿querrás? Sólo por si acaso los viejos estúpidos Mortífagos están entrando por la puerta principal, ¿vale?

Hermione comenzó a caminar delante de Scabior, sintiendo su varita desenfundada. Podía sentir su aliento en su cuello; caminaba muy cerca de ella, con una mano en su hombro. Pudo ver la bufanda enrollada en su mano en su hombro. Una vez en el pasillo oscuro y estrecho se volvió hacia él.

-Me quedaré con la bufanda. Pero ahora que sé cómo funciona, también sabré no utilizarla, así que no esperes que vuelva a llamarte otra vez.

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué me has llamado esta vez -le preguntó con sencillez, presionando su cuerpo contra el revestimiento de madera oscura cerca de la puerta del tocador de mujeres.

Hermione quiso decirle que era su cumpleaños. Quería que alguien le deseara un feliz cumpleaños, hacerla sentir especial, que le dijeran que sentían mucho por lo que ella estaba pasando, por estar sola, sin amor, triste, aislada... Sin embargo ella no debería ilusionarse con aquel hombre. Era peligroso y estaba en el límite de la psicopatía. Era imprudente. Eso es, así era.

No importa -dijo ella.

Pasó suavemente la mano por su cabello, acercándose le dijo al oído: "Apuesto a que sí, pero está bien, guarda tus secretos. Yo tengo la intención de reservarme los míos." Señaló la puerta de atrás y dijo: "Ahí está la salida. En realidad hay Mortífagos en la calle, enfrente. Desaparécete en cuanto salgas del edificio."

Se estremeció ligeramente, se alejó de él y asintió con la cabeza. En el pasillo él la agarró de nuevo, con su mano una vez más enroscándose en su muñeca. Hermione abrió la boca mirándolo fijamente, pero no dijo nada. Él tiró de ella hacia si empujándola hacia un pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía detrás. Sacudiéndola de forma rápida, confundiéndola y desorientándola, prácticamente la empujó contra la puerta de contrachapado del baño. Se acercó y sujetó su barbilla con la mano obligándole a levantar la cara hacia él.

-Ah, por cierto, que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños.- le dijo.

Hermione se puso rígida, desafiante, mientras le miraba a los ojos. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha mirando fijamente a una pequeña ventana con cristal esmerilado roto en la esquina. Una lágrima corrió por un lado de su cara y cerró los ojos para que no se le escaparan más.

Maldito sea. Maldita su alma negra, al infierno una y otra vez.

Ella apartó su mentón de su mano, haciendo que él pasara su mano a su hombro, al brazo y luego a su mano. Abrió sus ojos y apartó la mirada de la pequeña ventana rota para mirarle a los ojos. Se miraron el uno al otro un buen rato. Él tenía tanta tensión en su largo cuerpo como ella en su ágil figura. Entonces ella vio el calor, el deseo y un destello extraño en su mirada. Le puso su otra mano en el cuello sintiendo su pulso.

-¿Vas a tener un feliz cumpleaños, Hermione?

Cerró sus ojos con el sonido de su nombre todavía en su lengua. Aquel hombre no la amaba, ni siquiera le gustaba, y ella no sabía qué sentía por él. Se deseaban el uno al otro, nada más, y eso no era suficiente, ¿o sí?¿Lo era?.

-No tienes porque contestarme, pero abre los ojos. -dijo contra su mejilla- Y bueno, sí, responde a mi pregunta.

Cuando ella lo miró otra vez a la cara vio como sus ojos se oscurecieron y sabía que si dejaba que la besara de nuevo estaría perdida para siempre. Si se dejaba llevar por el deseo esa vez, sería su esclava la próxima vez. No importaría que él no la respetara, porque ya no se respetaría a ella misma nunca más.

La atrajo hacia si y le dijo: "¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Y si no es así, ¿puedo probarla? Inclinó su cabeza más y puso su boca caliente sobre la de ella. Ella presionó sus manos sobre su pecho, para empujarlo. Y lo hizo, pero terminó empujando sus manos dentro de su abrigo y luego bajo las capas de ropa.

Sus brazos la rodearon como bandas de acero. Ella no tenía el control, no estaba en calma y no se resistía. Fue imprudente. Su pulso estaba bailando salvajemente mientras la sangre bullía en sus venas.

Él sacudió sus hombros y ella parpadeó y abrió los ojos completamente. Casi le dijo que lo sentía, pero entonces él gimió, atrayéndola de nuevo, recorriendo con sus manos bajando por la espalda, en su trasero, apretándola contra él. El movimiento íntimo de sus manos, sus caricias, la sorprendieron. Ella sabía que estaba mal, pero por una vez no le importó. Convencida de que sería la última vez que lo vería; se entregaría a ese último momento de libertad. Después tiraría la bufanda y haría la promesa de no volver a pensar en él.

Consciente de que debía sentir repulsión y horror porque él estaba haciendo cosas que nadie nunca le había hecho antes, se preguntó qué haría si él le tocaba los pechos. Apenas lo había pensado cuando él alcanzó y colocó la palma de su mano caliente y pesada sobre su seno izquierdo, y con el pulgar presionó fuerte en el centro, causándole un dolor que erizó cada fibra de su ser.

Continuando con su pulgar rodeando su pezón, apartó la boca de la suya y bajó hasta su cuello. Tiró hacia arriba de su chaqueta y camisa, dejando su vientre desnudo expuesto. Metió su mano bajo su ropa, apartó el pequeño trozo de seda que era su sujetador y tocó la piel desnuda de sus senos mientras ella jadeaba con fuerza. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó la puerta con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos, el deseo cegador floreciendo profundo dentro de ella. Hermione sintió sus labios y su lengua húmeda sobre la piel desnuda de su vientre. Miró hacia abajo y por primera vez, vio un mechón de color rojo brillante en su cabello. Pensó que había sido un momento raro para fijarse en algo así. Entonces los labios de él rodearon su pezón y chupó con fuerza. Sus piernas cedieron y ella gimió. Él la sostuvo, con un brazo rodeando sus caderas, su boca recorrió su estómago plano, con la otra mano apartando su ropa para hacer sitio a sus labios. Moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, alcanzó a ver su reflejo en el espejo de la izquierda y la imagen la conmocionó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza una vez más. Agarró un puñado de su pelo y tiró de él para apartar su cabeza hacia atrás. Él la miró desde abajo.

-No – dijo ella tan solo.

Entonces él se detuvo. Cerró los ojos y se las arregló para ponerse de pie. Apoyándose en ella, dejó caer su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Al infierno, la pasión está muy sobrevalorada de todos modos, y es tu cumpleaños, así que tendrás lo que quieras, si es que estas segura de que quieres parar.

Como ella no dijo ni una palabra más, se ajustó el abrigo largo de cuero para cubrirse la parte inferior del cuerpo. Luego él le arregló sus ropas y ella se lo permitió. Temblando todo el cuerpo, por la vergüenza, la ira y otras emociones desconocidas, Hermione volvió su cabeza hacia la izquierda pero no soportaba mirar al espejo de nuevo, así que giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y miró la ventana rota mientras él envolvía su cuello con la bufanda y la sacaba por la puerta.

Luego, él hizo algo que creyó la cosa más extraña de todas. La abrazó. Fue un pequeño abrazo, apenas un apretón, pero un abrazo de todos modos. Y salió por la puerta en primer lugar.

Ella se volvió. Cerró la puerta del baño, se dejó caer al suelo y lloró durante diez minutos. Luego sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su bolso, se cubrió con ella y se desapareció al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.


	5. Tiembla porque él está cerca

Antes de nada, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Hace relativamente poco que descubrí esta maravillosa historia de Anne M. Oliver y pensé que sería estupendo poder compartirla con los fans españoles y de habla hispana. Es la primera vez que hago una traducción, así que estoy muy contenta al leer que os gusta y me siento muy agradecida que me animéis a continuar.

Actualizaré todas las semanas. Cada domingo, un capítulo nuevo. Gracias de nuevo.

**Capitulo 5:** Tiembla porque él está cerca.

Sentada sola en la entrada de la tienda, cada ruido se amplificaba por diez. Cada susurro de las hojas la hizo temblar de miedo y temor. Cada murmullo del viento entre los árboles la hizo estremecerse de inquietud.

Todo había sido un desastre. Todo había sucedido muy rápido aquel día. Las cosas no habían resultado como las habían planeado y ahora Ron estaba herido. Su brazo casi se había separado por una desaparición que había salido mal, y por alguna razón sentía que todo era culpa suya.

Al menos habían logrado encontrar el guardapelo, junto con el ojo del Profesor Moody, aunque consideró que el hecho de que Harry cogiese el ojo fuese algo enfermizo. Después se las arregló para aparecerse en aquellos bosques y curar a Ron lo mejor que pudo. Harry y ella montaron la tienda de campaña, lanzaron los hechizos de protección e intentaron toda la magia que pudieron para destruir el horrocrux.

Permanecía intacto.

Puesto que Ron seguía muy enfermo, y que Harry estaba muy deprimido (¿por qué Dumbledore no le dijo cómo destruir el guardapelo?) decidió hacer la primera guardia en la primera noche de su viaje.

Tembló con el frío aire otoñal del temprano atardecer, no podía dejar de preguntarse si Scabior estaba cerca. Odiaba pensar en él en momentos como aquel, pero no podía controlar sus pensamientos más de lo que podía controlar el sol, la luna, las estrellas o la rotación de la tierra.

Lo había visto ese día en el Ministerio, mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la Poción Multijugos. Yendo a las salas de audiencias junto a Umbridge, caminó hacia él mientras iba acompañado de otros Carroñeros que escoltaban a dos hombres por el Atrio. Casi la puso enferma verle de aquel modo. Uno de los hombres que llevaban parecía magullado y apaleado, y Scabior parecía encantado por ello.

La cosa más extraña sucedió, también. Aunque ella estaba bajo los efectos de la Poción Multijugos y no había manera de que pudiera haberla reconocido, cuando se cruzó con él, se volvió para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Se le quedó mirando justo a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sólo que un segundo más breve y luego la apartó rápidamente dándose la vuelta.

No podía dejar que su pequeña obsesión por aquel hombre desbaratara su misión. Él era escoria, un malhechor, nada más que un infame que se aprovechaba de los que no tenían a nadie que les protegieran. El hombre al que escoltaban era un nacido muggle. Les estaba pidiendo que le dejaran marchar... diciendo que él también era un mago, como ellos... no había hecho nada malo... tenía una familia... mujer... hijos.

Uno de los Carroñeros usando la fuerza física lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Hermione le oyó gritar justo entrando en el ascensor. Clavó su mirada en el suelo para no revelar los verdaderos motivos por los que estaba allí.

¿Qué ocurriría si aquella fuese ella?¿la habrían arrastrado por el Atrio del Ministerio, con las muñecas atadas, golpeada y maltratada aunque pidiera clemencia?¿Le sonreiría él, tendría esa sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro cuando lo hiciera?¿En aquello consistía su juego?¿Era aquello lo que quería hacer con ella?¿Ese era su objetivo final?

Hermione tuvo que usar su cerebro. No podía permitir que aquel hombre la atrapase a ella, a Harry o a Ron. No volvería a cometer una estupidez otra vez. A pesar de llevar la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, sabía que ella no, no podía dejar que la manipulara otra vez.

Otro rumor entre los árboles hizo que girase la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando de pensar en aquello, si era correcto o incorrecto, y agarró su varita con fuerza. Se puso en pie para investigar el sonido, rezando porque sus encantamientos protectores funcionasen. Caminó hasta el borde de donde estaba la protección y luego se quedó paralizada. Sabía que los hechizos insonorizarían la zona y los harían invisibles tanto a ellos como a la tienda, pero aún así contuvo la respiración al ver al grupo de personas acercarse desde la espesura de árboles. Se mantuvo tan inmóvil como pudo, pero aún así no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente cuando vio al hombre-lobo Greyback, llevando a una mujer joven, seguido por dos Carroñeros que había visto en el Ministerio anteriormente, tirando de un hombre que llevaba las manos atadas con magia. Detrás de ellos iba Scabior. Ella se encogió horrorizada y espantada. Caminó directamente hacia ella, tan cerca que podría haberle tocado si hubiera querido.

Entonces, inexplicablemente él se detuvo, dio un paso atrás y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro. Casi podría jurar que él "sabía" que ella estaba allí, sin embargo sabía que no había manera de que así fuera. Uno de sus compañeros gritó con enfado para que se diera prisa. Él los ignoró. Inhaló profundamente. Frunció el ceño.

-Date prisa, Scabior. No tenemos toda la noche. Tenemos que llevar a estos al Ministerio.

Él volvió la cabeza hacia quien le había hablado y dijo: "Iros sin mi. Ya os alcanzaré, o tal vez no."

Hermione se quedó quieta y en silencio, con el corazón latiendo en una cadencia irregular, expirando el aliento en pequeñas y cortas bocanadas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los otros de pie, mientras él se quedaba allí parado, con la misma mirada perpleja, ansiosa y casi enojada.

Inspiró de nuevo, más profundamente. Extendió su mano. Ella dio un paso atrás. Le costó respirar aún más, pero trato de mantener la calma, agarrando la varita tan fuerte que la madera se clavaba en la blanda carne de su mano.

Por último, con una mirada molesta en los ojos se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Miró atrás una vez más y luego se alejó.

Hermione exhaló el aire que había guardado y aflojó el agarre de su varita. Harry se acercó a ella por detrás. Sintió su presencia pero no se volvió para mirarlo. En su lugar, continuó mirando el lugar vacío en el bosque que había ocupado Scabior, haciéndose cada vez más oscuro.

-¿Hermione?

-Harry.

-Por lo menos sabemos que tus hechizos protectores funcionan -le aseguró dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Pero él sabía que yo estaba aquí. Olió mi perfume. -dijo.

-¿Quién sabía que estabas aquí?¿ese hombre? -Harry le cogió de la mano y se la sostuvo entre las suyas.

Volvió la mirada hacia él, preguntándose si había dicho demasiado.

-Sí, estoy usando un perfume que me recuerda a mi madre. Se llama "Beautiful". Me hace sentir cerca de ella, y creo que él lo olió.

Harry acercó su mano a la boca y le dio un simple beso.

-Estoy seguro de que no ha olido tu perfume. No pudo haberlo olido. Estás muy nerviosa. Déjame ponerme el guardapelo y enseguida empezaré la guardia.

Ella negó sacudiendo la cabeza, sin embargo se quitó el colgante del cuello y se lo entregó.

-Toma. Te lo puedes poner o guardarlo a salvo durante la noche, pero voy a seguir montando guardia. No tengo sueño, en absoluto. Vamos, vete y echa un vistazo a Ron antes de irte a dormir.

-¿Estás segura? Estoy cansado -respondió

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Sus manos todavía entrelazadas.

-Sí, vete. Estoy bien.

-Despiértame a las tres de la mañana y tomaré el relevo.- prometió. Suspirando se metió el guardapelo en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros y entró en la tienda cerrando la solapa.

Hermione se quitó la bufanda, desenrollándola de su cuello, y se sentó cerca de un árbol, a una cierta distancia de la tienda de campaña, pero todavía cerca. El cielo estaba casi completamente oscuro. Desearía haberle pedido una manta a Harry, o llevar su jersey más gordo, pero quizás el frío la mantuviera despierta.

De espaldas al árbol, con su varita en su regazo, sacó el libro que le había dejado Dumbledore del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y lo abrió para leer. Le había hecho un encantamiento para poder leerlo en la oscuridad, así que la lectura de esa noche no le supondría ningún esfuerzo. Leyó una historia que ya había leído otras veces.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía de detrás del árbol a sus espaldas. Colocó el libro en el suelo, y agarrando su varita se levantó esperando por si lo escuchaba otra vez. Y así fue.

-¿Pensaste que podrías esconderte de mi, mi niña?

Desde donde provenía la voz, Hermione pensó que estaría de pie justo detrás del árbol donde ella estaba sentada. No quería decir que él supiese que estaba cerca del árbol, pero conociéndolo, probablemente lo supiera.

Aún así, él no se mostró reservado. Continuó hablando, como si supiese que ella estaba cerca.

-Sé que estás ahí, dulzura. Te huelo, pero es más que eso, te siento.- se llevó la mano al pecho y se golpeó en él dos veces- Justo aquí.

Tragando saliva, dio un paso atrás.

-¿Pensaste que podrías escapar?¿qué te dejaría? -preguntó apartándose del árbol. Caminando hacia ella le dijo- Causasteis bastante alboroto en el Ministerio, vosotros los tres. Poción Multijugos, ¿eh?¿quién lo habría pensado? No te subestimaré nunca más, eso seguro. Y le robasteis algo a la Subsecretaria, ¿verdad?

Hermione sabía que no debía contestar, aunque él no pudiera oírle. Aún así, se preguntó qué más sabría ese hombre. Deseaba hacerle algunas preguntas, pero sería una temeridad. Y ella no cometería el mismo error otra vez. Agarró la bufanda firmemente con una mano, y con la varita en la otra controló su respiración. Parpadeó lentamente y se sentó a escucharle hablar. Sin nada más. Sería entretenido, la mantendría despierta y le informaría de lo que sabía.

Se quedó de pie, pero era extraña la forma en la que dirigía su conversación a ella, aunque ella sabía que él no podía verla.

-Todo el mundo habla de cómo Potter irrumpió en el Ministerio, justo bajo las malditas narices de todos; lo inteligente y valiente que fue; pero yo sé más. Todo ese plan olía a mi chica, ¿verdad?

De repente se puso de cuclillas sobre sus talones y alargó la mano; asustada pensando que pudiese verla, sentirla, se arrastró hacia atrás. No había ninguna razón para ello porque él sólo alcanzó a agarrar el aire. Se sentó en el suelo. Ella se mantuvo a una buena distancia.

-Algunos dicen que varios fuisteis heridos mientras escapabais -se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó con el árbol, sus largas piernas estiradas hacia delante, cruzadas en los tobillos.- Tengo que admitir que me ha alegrado saber que no has sido tú. ¿Quieres saber por qué sé que no te han hecho daño? La bufanda, por supuesto. Todavía nos mantiene conectados, tanto si lo quieres como si no. Puedo percibirlo. Tu, mi niña, estás conectada a mi, así como yo lo estoy contigo, y así sé que estás bien.

Hermione miró el foulard que tenía en la mano, la suave lana merina contra su piel. Tuvo ganas de llorar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si él tenía razón, tendría que quemarlo, enterrarlo, destruirlo antes de que la destruyera a ella.

Tal vez estaba jugando con su mente. Probablemente ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba allí. Se inclinó, recogió el libro de cuentos infantiles que había dejado en el suelo y decidió que iría a sentarse al lado de la entrada de la tienda. Podría seguir hablándole a los árboles y al aire.

Levantándose para irse, se detuvo cuando él dijo "Eh, cariño, espera un momento antes de irte".

Un suspiro y un sollozo se mezclaron, atrapados en su garganta. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y le miró. ¿Cómo sabía que se marchaba?

-Sólo hazme una señal para saber que estás bien. Llámame sentimental, pero dormiría mejor si lo supiera con certeza.

Si ella deshacía los encantamientos protectores, él la tendría en su poder, seguramente como a la gente que había visto que se llevaban por el bosque la vez anterior, o como a los que había llevado al Ministerio. Lo sabía. Inmóvil, casi sin respirar pero acariciando las puntas de la bufanda, esperó.

Se puso de pié, y una vez más, como antes, se quedó ante ella con aire aburrido, indiferente y con total tranquilidad.

Esta vez ella experimentó una sensación de alivio, porque pensó que se iba a marchar. Miró su rostro, pensaba que era realmente guapo. Pelo oscuro, dedos largos y elegantes, hermosos ojos. Alto. Era muy alto. Supuso que tendría unos treinta años, ahora que lo miraba de cerca, sin preocuparse de si la estaba mirando a ella.

Deseaba poder decirle que estaba asustada de él. Deseó poder decirle que verdaderamente le odiaba. Deseó temerle, aunque fuera un poco. No lo conocía, ni siquiera quería conocerlo realmente. Ella no confiaba en él, no le gustaba, pero sin embargo había algo en su postura, su actitud, su forma peculiar de hablar que le atraía.

-Bueno, ni niña, ¿vas a hacerme esperar toda la maldita noche para saber si te han herido o no? Dame alguna señal. No quiero que levantes tus malditos encantamientos protectores, pero confía en mi, porque yo sé que estás aquí, y sin embargo no se lo he dicho a nadie, ¿no es cierto? Así que, ¿qué daño te causaría darme algún tipo de pequeña señal para saber que estás bien?

Esa frase la hizo detenerse. No, él no le había contado a nadie a cerca de su paradero. Eso era cierto. Él se había ido y había vuelto... solo. Podría haber traído Mortífagos con él, pero no lo había hecho. Podría haber traído Carroñeros con él, pero no lo había hecho. Había regresado solo.

Hermione lo pensó un momento y se acordó de un hechizo que había visto en un libro de hechizos de defensa que el Profesor Moody le había dado. Pensó con dificultad en el encantamiento correcto. Cerró los ojos, agitó la varita y pronunció el hechizo en silencio.

Una barrera fina como la niebla se formó entre ellos para que pudieran verse. Casi como si hubiese una ventana entre ellos.

-Ah, aquí está mi chica. Sabía que estabas ahí.- Extendió su mano hacia ella para volver a retirarla cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía tocarla.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Sólo me puedes ver a mi, pero no me puedes tocar ni romper las barreras de seguridad.

-Y así habló ella -dijo con una sonrisa- para decirme que no confía en mi, pero al menos me habla.

Se acercó más, tanto que casi estaban frente a frente. Iluminando con su varita la pasó arriba y abajo de su cuerpo. Cuando vio los cortes y abrasiones en la cara frunció el ceño.

-Parece que has estado en una trituradora, amor. Espero que el otro se llevara lo peor.- luego sonrió pero con una mueca forzada y tensa.

-Has olido mi perfume antes, ¿no es así? -preguntó haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios, y con ganas de saber si su sospecha era correcta.

Él asintió con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

-Me aseguraré de no volver a ponérmelo de nuevo -agregó.

No hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Está uno de tus amigos herido de gravedad? Es lo que se rumorea.

-No te lo voy a confirmar -aseguró- de hecho, no debería hablar contigo nunca más. Será la última vez que me veas. Ahora vete y déjame en paz. Adiós.

Ella se alejó de la pequeña ventana que había creado pero él le llamó: "Eh, eh, eh, amor. No tengas tanta prisa. Los dos sabemos que no es verdad, también. Y creo que además los dos sabemos que puedes confiar en mi, porque podría haberte entregado. Muchas veces. Del mismo modo que podría haberte matado. Ahora mismo, si quisiese. Así que no hablemos más de decirnos adiós. No habrá despedidas entre nosotros, mi niña. Ninguna en absoluto.

Ella suspiró.

-No puedo seguir con esto. No lo entiendes. No hay ningún motivo o razón para ello.

-¿Tiene que haber alguna razón? -se preguntó.

-¡Sí, debería! -insistió- ¡Ni siquiera te gusto!.

Él se rió de eso. Hermione no pudo evitarlo y también se echó a reír. Le hacía bien reír, sobre todo después de lo que le había pasado aquel día.

-Escucha, tengo que irme. No sé si volveré a verte o no, pero es muy arriesgado y no puedo correr riesgos con la vida de Harry o Ron. No soy quien para hacerlo. Es mi deber cuidar de ellos, no arriesgar sus vidas. Por lo tanto, sí, me temo que es un adiós.- se volvió para marcharse una vez más.

Sorprendiéndola, atravesó el portal que había creado y la agarró por un hombro, tirando de ella. Tropezando con él, su cara estaba justo sobre la suya. Los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, más que del miedo. Luchó por mantener el control cuando notó el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, calentándole del frío que la había invadido aquella noche. Una mano se enredó en su pelo y la otra acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

Ella se dejó llevar, sin decir nada, como cuando él le había hablado antes, pero esta vez porque sentía un hormigueo y temblaba de anticipación; reacciones escandalosas por estar cerca de él otra vez.

Su aliento era como un susurro de viento contra su cara. Ella cerró sus ojos, incluso antes de que llegara el momento íntimo, tentada por lo que estaba por venir y por el toque de vergüenza ante la amenaza de placer que estaba segura la engulliría hasta el alma y asfixiaría cualquier pensamiento sensato.

Tanto como lo detestaba. O cómo sabía que no lo amaba, porque ella nunca amaría a alguien que no la correspondiera.

Sin embargo, tras un último beso, un atisbo de felicidad. Aún si era fingida, aún si era falso, incluso aún así le gustaba aquel hombre, demasiado como para ignorarlo.

Sintió el beso real. Lo sintió caliente, duro, exigente y dominante; y quería que continuase eternamente. Sentía sus pechos pesados, la cabeza ligera, sus rodillas le flojeaban; y sabía que era patético, pero no le importaba.

No sabía si podía pararlo, ni siquiera quería intentarlo. Aunque él se detuvo esta vez, levantando la cabeza de la suya, rozando su dedo índice sobre sus labios rojos, hinchados, recién besados, una vez y otra. Con ese mismo dedo tocó un pequeño corte en su cara y luego besó la herida antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Gimiendo de forma audible, la giró y la alejó de él por el pequeño portal en su barrera protectora.

-Así es como nos conecta la bufanda. Incluso puedo pasar a través de una fina barrera de protección.- parecía enfadado de nuevo, pero se apartó de ella añadiendo de forma inesperada- ¡Desearía matar al hijo de puta que te ha hecho daño!.

-Esto es una locura -dijo ella colocándose una mano en la boca.- Esto es una locura. Tú y yo. Besándonos. Todo es una locura. Ni siquiera me gustas. Para nada. Tampoco sé que no te quiero porque no podría amar a nadie que no me ame. Y no puedo creer que siga arriesgándome tanto por una persona que no quiero. ¡Has roto mis barreras protectoras! ¿En qué estaba pensando?.

Él agitó su mano ante ella y el agujero desapareció, dejándola a ella tras la barrera de protección otra vez. Ya no podía verla ni oírla, aunque ella sí podía verlo a él. Le dio la espalda y ella no pudo ver lo que buscaba dentro de su abrigo de cuero. Sacó un objeto y se volvió hacia ella, tenía un libro en la mano.

-Es tu libro de poesía, ¿recuerdas?

Ella no respondió, aunque él no supo si lo había hecho o no.

-Lo he leído. ¿Te ha sorprendido? No, no contestes. Probablemente te sorprenda que pueda leer, ¿tengo razón? -Se río de su pequeña broma. Abrió el libro y leyó en voz alta:

"Ámame, dulzura, con todo lo que eres.

Sintiendo, pensando, mirando.

Ámame en el momento de más luz.

Ámame con todo tu ser.

Ámame con toda tu plena juventud,

con franca rendición,

con la promesa de tu boca y su tierno silencio.

Ámame con tus ojos azules,

hechos para entregarse fervorosamente."

Luego añadió: "Ámame".

Cerró el libro y se lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo interior de su chaquetón. Se dispuso a marcharse, pero se volvió hacia ella, como si de repente se acordase de algo que tenía que decir.

-Oh, cariño. Sobre lo de que no te gusto, está bien, porque esa desagradable aversión que tienes hacia mi desaparecerá. Lo sé. Volveré a hablar contigo pronto.

Ella observó mientras se alejaba, terminando el resto del poema que había comenzado en sus pensamientos mientras continuaba su guardia durante toda la noche.


	6. Lava tus pecados

**Capítulo 6:** Limpia tus pecados

El aire alrededor de Hermione llevaba una mezcla de viento, lluvia, frío y humedad. El sonido de la lluvia rebotaba en el vagón metálico, rindiéndose a ella, haciéndola sentir más segura de lo que debería de esconderse con más cuidado. Cuando la lluvia repicó en el vagón de metal se apartó de la puerta para que el agua no la salpicara, formando un charco en el suelo de su oxidado refugio abandonado.

La ducha de la tarde le lavó la mugre del día, pero Hermione se sintió más limpia de lo que se había sentido en semanas. La ducha la habían tomado hacía horas, cuando Ron, Harry y ella habían encontrado una caravana vacía, sin rastro de sus propietarios y la mayoría de comodidades básicas, excepto por el agua corriente caliente y comida. Los tres se ducharon y tomaron un desayuno en condiciones. Después de dejar dinero muggle en una mesilla, los chicos regresaron a la tienda que estaba oculta bajo un puente de piedra del ferrocarril.

Hermione fue allí.

Le dijo a los chicos que necesitaba algo de tiempo para ella misma. Tenía que olvidarse de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, el guardapelo y las peleas constantes entre Harry y Ron. Quería olvidar la sensación constante de desesperanza, impotencia y desarraigo. Finalmente se había sentido limpia y no quería desperdiciar esa sensación encerrándose en aquella sucia y lúgubre tienda de campaña.

Cogió su libro, su peine y cambiándose de ropa a una bastante más limpia, se subió de un impulso al vagón rojo, abandonado desde hacía mucho, viejo y ya oxidado, y entonces esperó.

Porque ella sabía que él iba a venir.

Ahora, después de haber estado allí con él la última hora y media, no sólo sentía su cuerpo más limpio, sino también sentía más limpia su alma, por la purga. Con la mente libre de preocupaciones recientes, le había contado toda su infancia al hombre que tenía a su lado; y él escuchó con atención, sólo interrumpiendo para hacer algún comentario o una pregunta.

Ella le evocó sus primeros recuerdos, recordó sus momentos más preciados. Le habló con pasión de sus padres, su casa, su vida antes de la magia; y su vida posterior. Le habló de sus esperanzas y sueños para el futuro. Justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse completa y limpia de nuevo.

En una ocasión, él le dijo que acudiría a ella cuando más lo necesitase. Cuanto más divagaba, interminable y excesivamente sobre su vida, más se daba cuenta de que él había llegado en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Y ella no quería que él se marchara, no iba a luchar contra su creciente atracción hacia él. Aquello era así, y ella lo aceptaría.

Mientras Harry y Ron estaban a salvo, resguardados bajo el viejo puente del ferrocarril, ella se encontraba encerrada en un viejo vagón oxidado con un hombre que podría ser su enemigo, hablando y hablando de su vida. Y Scabior escuchaba.

Hermione escuchó la lluvia salpicar en el techo por encima de ellos. Tras las puertas entreabiertas vio una franja rodeada por las olas de humedad y lluvia, envolviendo el paisaje como una manta; manteniendo todas las cosas seguras en su interior, incluso cuando todo parecía que iba a estallar y amenazar cuanto estaba fuera de aquel capullo de seguridad.

Era una analogía adecuada del interior de su corazón, del interior de sus recuerdos. Se sentía feliz y a salvo de las cosas que le podrían causar dolor. Se sentía feliz y segura dentro de aquel vagón de tren abandonado, aunque fuese por una hora, aunque fuera por un día, sentada al lado de él, sin tocarse. Ella hablaba, él escuchaba. Él haciendo preguntas, ella contestándolas.

-¿Y nunca cuestionaron tu magia?¿nunca pensaron que era algo oscuro o profano? -preguntó. Ella tuvo un escalofrío antes de contestar, así que sin decir ni una palabra, él se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

Era pesada, caliente y olía muy bien. Como él. Agarrándola por el cuello, sujetándola con sus manos dijo: "No, me apoyaron desde el primer día. A decir verdad, era como si siempre supieran que había algo especial en mi. Creo que casi se lo esperaban. Estaban orgullosos de mi."

-¿Creían que tu magia era especial?¿estaban orgullosos de ello?¿No pensaron que fuese una anormalidad, una abominación? -preguntó Scabior con sinceridad.

Ella sonrió y respondió: "Son sólo los de nuestra clase los que aplican esos términos para los nacidos muggles hoy en día, o quizás lo piensen realmente. Tal vez, el incluirme yo en la expresión "nuestra clase" sea esa la quintaesencia del problema de toda esta guerra."

Tranquilo ante su declaración, él le dio un golpecito en el zapato con su bota.

-No nos pongamos demasiado profundos, nuestras botas han pisado algo más que barro y no tiene importancia, porque suena como si hubieses tenido una infancia realmente idílica, feliz, con padres cariñosos, amorcito.

Al principio pensó que aquel hombre mordaz se estaba burlando de ella, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero. Con una pizca de remordimiento y tristeza, ella afirmó.

-Y así fue.

-Y los echas mucho de menos -dijo él sin preguntárselo.

-Los he echado mucho de menos los últimos años, y ahora no es diferente.- respondió ella cuidadosamente, tirando de la bufanda, aflojándola de su cuello.

Alcanzándola, Scabior agarró un extremo de la bufanda y tiró de ella deslizándola de su cuello y de ella, sus mechones continuaban ligeramente mojados. Él se la enrolló primero en la mano y luego en su brazo, finalmente se la puso alrededor de su propio cuello.

-Pero no tienes porque, amor. ¿Por qué no vas a esconderte dónde quiera que ellos estén, sólo hasta que esta guerra termine? Y cuando todo esto acabe, cuando todo haya quedado atrás, puedas regresar.

Ella tiró de la otra punta de la bufanda, como cuando se soltó de su cuello, mientras él se lo ataba a su propio cuello. Ambos cogieron cada uno de los extremos.

-Pero si me marcho, la guerra podría no acabar, o de hacerlo, podría terminar de forma en la que yo no pueda volver otra vez a mostrarme en público. Además, no puedo abandonar a mis amigos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió a él.

-Toma, quiero que me devuelvas la bufanda.

Él negó con la cabeza, se levantó y fue hacia el otro lado del vagón vacío. Se sentó enfrente, con las piernas estiradas hacia ella, sus pies casi tocando los suyos.

-¿Qué pasa si te dijera que o te vas con ellos ahora mismo o te entrego?. Así de simple.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, buscando la verdad. Pensó que la verdad era que él quería que estuviera a salvo, y estaría a salvo si se alejaba de todo aquello. Así que quería mandarla lejos, aunque tuviese que amenazarla para ello.

-Tú no harías eso.

Él se encogió de hombros como si lo que le hubiera dicho no importara, y como si lo que ella le respondió tampoco importase. Pero ella era demasiado inteligente como para creer que eses eran sus pensamientos, y ella también sabía que él era demasiado inteligente para tratar de convencerla de lo contrario. En vez de eso, ella le golpeó el pie con el suyo, inclinándose hacia delante, le tiró de un extremo de la bufanda.

-Háblame de tu infancia.

El no la escuchó, o no quiso escucharla, o lo más probable, fingió no escucharla.

-Apuesto a que eras la princesita de tu padre, ¿no? Una niña encantadora y precoz, la luz de los ojos de tu abuela, el orgullo de tu madre y su alegría. Todas las chicas en el colegio te odiaban porque eras más lista que ellas, y todos los chicos tenían sueños húmedos contigo todas las noches.

Pegó las rodillas a su barbilla y le reprendió.

-No seas bruto. Has acertado en algunas cosas y te has equivocado en otras, y otras son al revés. Nunca fui una "princesita", Era precoz en el sentido que era lista e inteligente. Mis abuelos murieron antes de que yo naciera. Tanto chicos como chicas me odiaban en el colegio; tal vez por ser más inteligente que ellos, tal vez por ser una sangre-sucia o por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, pero eso no me importaba.

-¿Y lo de los sueños húmedos?- sonrió.

Ella sonrió.

-A eso me refería al llamarte bruto. Y no, nunca fui el sueño húmedo de nadie.

-Apuesto a que eso no es verdad. ¿Ni siquiera del pelirrojo? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Tragó saliva. Últimamente Ron había estado actuado como si hubiese querido llegar a más en su relación; y si no fuese por aquel hombre, quizás Hermione también hubiese querido. Así que abrazó sus rodillas y optó por no contestar. En cambio, ella no dejó que se escapara tan fácilmente esta vez, así que volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Y qué hay de tu infancia?¿cómo fue?

-Por una parte, te habría odiado mucho y tendría sueños húmedos contigo en el colegio, no te equivoques, encanto. Te hubiera odiado por principios, por ser un Slytheryn y tú una empollona pequeña Gryffindor, pero no dudo que te hubiera tirado del pelo, te habría hecho llorar y te habría secuestrado en un armario de las escobas abandonado en algún sitio para besuquearte interminablemente.

Hermione se echó a reír. Se sentía bien.

-¿Así que eres un sangre pura?

-Quién sabe. Mamá era una puta, ¿no es así? -dijo con cierta ligereza. Mi querido y viejo padre pudo haber sido cualquiera. Mamá era mestiza. Siempre me decía que mi padre era un Mortífago la verdad, pero uno nunca puede saber esas cosas porque nunca llegué a conocerle. Él nunca tuvo la cortesía de darme su apellido, es por eso que uso mi apodo solamente.

-Cuéntame más -instó.

Casi compuso una mueca de dolor. Se arrastró acercándose a ella otra vez, con el abrigo en la mano se lo puso sobre sus piernas.

-Joder, la mía no fue tan maravillosa como la tuya, amorcito. Después de tu cuento de hadas, el mío parecería uno de terror, y créeme, no tendrá un final feliz.

Esta afirmación la entristeció aun más.

-No sabes eso todavía. Ya sabes, la elección del poema que recitaste el otro día me hizo pensar, y comprender tu forma de pensar. Creo que pensabas eso mismo. Como si la conclusión inevitable es que tu vida no va a terminar bien. ¿Por qué?

Le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Solamente era un poema, de un libro que tu me diste, debo añadir.

Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, negándose a apartar la mirada, desafiándole a continuar le dijo: "Me niego a creer que el poema que escogiste fue por pura casualidad."

-Cree lo que quieras.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el hueco entre las puertas correderas. Alcanzó una cadena oxidada y agarrándola con fuerza tiró de ella a través de una polea, cerrando las puertas ligeramente. El raspado del metal contra el metal sonó caustico y fuerte. Dejó abierto sólo una rendija que dejó pasar un poco de luz al interior, dándole un aspecto sepulcral, y se volvió a sentar.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, con poca luz y el ambiente húmedo y cargado, fue cuando empezó a contarle su historia. Era como si necesitase la oscuridad para contarle algo oscuro. Antes de hacerlo, se quitó el foulard, lo ató a la muñeca de Hermione y después a la suya propia.

-Mi madre era una puta. Así se ganaba la vida. Como ya te he dicho, por eso no tengo apellido, porque no me pertenece ninguno.

-¿Tienes hermanos... un hermano... una hermana? -preguntó cuando se quedó en silencio, sólo un poco después de haber comenzado su historia.

-Tenía una hermana. Se llamaba Eleanor. La llamábamos Ellie. Una niña bonita, de pelo ondulado, negro como la tinta. De grandes ojos azules, del color de los acianos, y pequeñas rodillas nudosas.- tocó los párpados de Hermione, primero uno y luego el otro; después su nariz y luego sus labios, de un lado a otro.

Casi le daba miedo preguntar, pero necesitaba hacerlo de todos modos.

-¿Dónde está ella?¿qué le pasó? -preguntó.

El aire en el compartimento cerrado se hizo más cálido en el ambiente húmedo, a pesar del frío y la humedad de fuera. La lluvia continuaba repiqueteando con fuerza sobre la carcasa metálica que los rodeaba. Aún así, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre sentado a su lado. Sus piernas se tocaban, sus hombros se tocaban y hasta sus brazos se estaban tocando. Hermione podría jurar que hasta sus almas se estaban tocando.

-Uno de los novios de la vieja bruja decidió que prefería a una jovencita en vez de aquella vieja puta cansada. Violó a mi hermana y cuando ella le amenazó con contarlo, la mató.- antes de que Hermione pudiese procesar lo que había escuchado, él la atrajo hasta su regazo rodeándola por los hombros, apretándola con fuerza. La sacudió y alzando levemente la voz añadió- ¡sólo tenía ocho años!.

Hermione se echó a llorar, no porque estuviera haciéndole daño, si no por empatía, por su historia, por su hermana y por él. Scabior cogió un extremo del foulard y con él le secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-No llores, dulzura. -le dijo- Después de lo que había hecho, mi madre también lloró y lloró aquel día, pero a diferencia de ti, no lloró por que su hijita perdiese la vida. Lloraba porque no quería que su novio fuese encerrado en Azkaban.

-Oh, Scabior -sintió otra lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla y se la enjugó.

-Cuando me enteré, me hice cargo. Sí, lo hice. Rajé al viejo cabrón en la tripa con un cuchillo, como si fuese un pescado. Sabía que no podía usar la magia con él, así que usé un cuchillo. No murió inmediatamente. Sangraba mucho. Yo tenía doce años y acababa de llegar del colegio para pasar las vacaciones en casa de mi primer año en Hogwarts. Tal vez, si yo no hubiese ido al colegio ella seguiría viva.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él cogió su rostro con una de sus manos.

-No, no, no llores. Ella lleva muerta dieciocho años, antes de que tu nacieras.

-No sólo lloro por ella, sino también por ti. -afirmó.

Él no agradeció aquella declaración, pero empezó a acariciarle el pelo largo, ahora seco, poco a poco, con una mano.

-Siento mucho lo que os sucedió a ti y a tu hermana -continuó Hermione, sin intención de contenerse.- Perdiste tu infancia el día en que te viste obligado a matar a aquel hombre.

-Qué extraña eres, querida -dijo- a mi no me pasó nada.

-Sí que te pasó -Hermione lo miró con lágrimas en su rostro.- Perdiste tu inocencia, tu infancia aquel día.

-Qué cosas dices. Sólo tú podrías pensar eso, preciosa. A continuación, me apartaron de mi madre y fui a un orfanato cada vez que regresaba del colegio por vacaciones, al mismo al que fue el Señor Oscuro.

Todavía en su regazo, ella se movió retorciéndose hasta quedar sentada entre sus piernas y con sus brazos rodeándola.

-¿Es por eso que lo sigues?¿porque fuisteis al mismo orfanato? -preguntó.

Con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y mirándole a la cara hacia arriba, él tocó su nariz con su dedo índice.

-Yo no lo sigo. No me importa nada acerca de él. Sigo mi olfato. Es mi talento. A parte de mis sobresalientes habilidades mágicas. No es que nadie me haya alabado por ello, como lo hicieron tus padres contigo.

Ella se movió y también él. Levantó la pierna derecha, flexionándola, con la espalda de ella apoyada contra su rodilla. Ella se dió la vuelta para mirarlo, con ambas piernas cruzadas sobre su pierna izquierda.

-¿Tu talento? -pidió una aclaración.

-Mi talento -insistió- Puedo encontrar a casi cualquier persona, en cualquier momento, con mi gran sentido del olfato y mi extraña habilidad para localizar gente u objetos tan bien como con habilidades mágicas. Puse mis cualidades al servicio del Ministerio cuando el Señor Oscuro se hizo con el poder y él lo encontró de gran utilidad. Antes, había usado mi talento para otros propósitos, pero después del regreso del Señor Tenebroso vi la oportunidad y la aproveché. Antes de mi, tenían pensado poner al cargo a ese gilipollas de Greyback para perseguir a todos los nacidos muggles, pero en su lugar me lo encargaron a mi y a mi equipo. Sólo yo soy capaz de mantener a ese maldito licántropo a raya.- parecía orgulloso de su declaración. Sus logros, sus metas.

Ella frunció más el ceño, alejándose de él.

-Pero, ¿no lo ves? Usas tu "don" para cazar y herir a los de "mi clase".- suplicó.

-Mejor que sea yo a que lo haga Greyback. ¡Está empeñado contigo, preciosa! Si te hubiese perseguido, ahora estarías muerta.- dijo enfadado apartándola más, soltándose la bufanda de su muñeca y dejándola caer al suelo.

-Pero, ¿no lo ves, Scabior?- respondió Hermione. Está mal, tanto que seas tú quien lo haga o lo haga él. Tarde o temprano, dejarás que Greyback me atrape.

La agarró del brazo con su mano.

-¡No digas eso, ni en broma! Te violaría y te mataría. Haría contigo cosas de las que ni siquiera has oído hablar, cariño. No dejaré que eso suceda, incluso si al final tengo que vender mi alma para alejarlo de ti. Lo haré. Puede que yo esté obsesionado contigo también, pero al menos no deseo hacerte daño.

Un trueno retumbó fuera. La lluvia sonó más fuerte en el vagón.

-Estás obsesionado conmigo -repitió ella, casi como si no se lo creyera aún, dedicándole una sonrisa seductora.

-Absolutamente, completamente e inequívocamente -dijo, y añadió- Preciosa.

-Por favor, deja de llamarme así. No me gusta. No me importan los otros nombres, pero ese prefiero que no me lo llames -frunció el ceño apartándose.

Otra vez él la agarró por el brazo con su mano llevándola hasta casi su regazo.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó- Si es cierto.

Hermione se giró y lo empujó tan fuerte como pudo. Lo empujó una y otra vez. Él torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo. Inmediatamente ella se arrastró hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué te importa? -preguntó incorporándose, apoyando la espalda contra la pared del vagón vacío, alargando su mano para alcanzar su chaqueta que estaba junto a los pies de Hermione.

Ella la apartó con el pié y se arrodilló ante él sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Los ojos de él se abrieron en estado de shock y sorpresa, llevando su mano derecha a su cadera. Ella pareció no darse cuenta al estar demasiado ocupada desabotonándole el chaleco y la camisa de manga larga. Deslizó una mano sobre su pecho y sobre su brazo, deteniéndose al ser consciente de su pecho y hombros desnudos ante ella; de su mano moviéndose sobre su cadera y cintura. De su rostro tan cerca del de ella que sus alientos se mezclaban.

Su instinto le dijo que se apartase, pero también le llevaba a averiguar qué problema tenía en el brazo. Había una zona negra, requemada y áspera en su bíceps izquierdo, que parecía causado por una maldición o hechizo.

Lo examinó cuidadosamente. Él no se movió, ni siquiera cuando ella se inclinó más para observar la herida.

-¿Qué te pasó? -le preguntó a continuación.

Ella lo miró a la cara y aunque la luz era muy escasa (gracias al hecho de que él casi había cerrado las puertas) pudo ver que estaba más pálido y no tenía su característica chulería. Había sido herido en el brazo, dolorosamente. Y no había dicho nada.

Su mano izquierda permanecía sobre la suave piel de su brazo y su mano derecha se apoyaba en su pecho desnudo.

-¿Scabior? -ella quería una respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, pequeña? Aún no soy indestructible. Incluso a mi me pueden herir o matar... y eso me hizo pensar sobre ti. Sobre todo esto. Tienes que irte lejos, tienes que irte a un lugar seguro.

Ahora ella ignoró su comentario. Sentada sobre sus largas piernas, ella estiró una de las suyas y se levantó el vaquero para sacar la varita que estaba en una funda atada a la pierna. Él la miró entornando los ojos, sosteniendo su pierna, tocando su piel desnuda mientras ella sacaba la varita.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron brevemente justo antes de que ella le tocara la herida con su varita pronunciando uno de los hechizos de sanación que había aprendido. Sólo podía esperar que funcionara.

-Así, esto te lo curará y aliviará el dolor -dijo. Levantándose de su regazo, dejó su varita al lado de su peine, el libro, la bufanda, y la chaqueta de cuero y recogió su camisa. Se sentó junto a él, se la alcanzó y esperó.

Él le apartó la mano.

-¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? -preguntó.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la cogió por la parte de atrás de su cabeza con ambas manos y la hizo volver a su regazo. Su camisa se aplastó entre su pecho desnudo y el de ella. Mantuvo su rostro en sus manos, la miró a los ojos.

-Por favor, dime por qué no tienes miedo de mi, cuando todo el mundo siempre lo tiene, porque deberías tenerlo, mi amor, realmente deberías tenerlo.


	7. Siempre sublime

**Capitulo 7:** Siempre sublime.

El corazón de Hermione golpeó con fuerza contra sus costillas. Su pulso saltó atrás y adelante. No por miedo, si no por el shock, la sorpresa. El ambiente dentro del vagón cerrado cambiaba rápidamente en pocos segundos. De repente el aire se llenó de electricidad y ella sintió que pasaba de él hacia ella. Era como si un tentáculo, oscuro e inflexible hubiera alcanzado su interior y se anclara en su corazón atándolo a él. Trató de hacer más lenta su respiración nerviosa y desorganizada.

-No te tengo miedo -anunció. Aunque cuando pronunciaba estas palabras no estaba segura de creérselas. No quería tenerle miedo. No creía tener miedo de él. Porque miedo no era la palabra adecuada. Tal vez fuera ¿temor? ¿ansiedad? ¿nerviosismo?

Cuando él la sostenía así, tan cerca, tan fuerte, se sentía insegura de demasiadas cosas que mencionar. Y eso no le gustaba. ¿No era ese el miedo? No, ella no tenía miedo de él y sin embargo se estremecía en sus brazos.

Con un nudo en la garganta, mientras los brazos de él rodeaban su cuerpo con fuerza, su evidente deseo por ella contra su trasero, y sus ojos tan oscuros, tan intensos, taladrando los suyos, le preguntó: "¿Tienes miedo de mi?".

Con eso, su ira pareció desvanecerse. En realidad sonrió, la soltó y admitió.

-Sí, pequeña, me asustas como nadie lo ha hecho nunca.

Su confesión la hizo sonreír un poco. Las cosas cambiaron con su declaración. El cambio fue difícil de precisar, pero ahí estaba sin embargo. Él la apartó suavemente de su regazo. Se puso en pie y fue a mirar a través de la pequeña abertura entre las puertas del vagón de tren. El sonido de la lluvia era tan ahogado que Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que seguía lloviendo hasta que se puso en pie y fue junto a él hasta la puerta.

De pie, detrás de él, contempló los duros músculos de su espalda. Su espalda bien definida, su torso largo y delgado. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, con un mechón rojo brillante, atado con una tira de cuero marrón llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus hombros se bajaron cuando respiró profundamente.

-Tengo tanto miedo que a veces me siento perdido -dijo tras tomar aliento.- No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Me siento deshecho. Ojalá tuvieras tú miedo de mi. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

Ella alargó su mano para tocar su antebrazo desnudo. Él se estremeció pero ella se mantuvo firme.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?¿cómo es que tú tienes miedo de mi y por qué quieres que yo lo tenga de ti?

Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, y con una intensidad que la asustó él le gritó: "¡PORQUE, CARIÑO, ASÍ ES COMO DEBERÍA SER!. Me haces sentir imprudente. Me haces cometer locuras. Haces que piense en ti antes que en mi. ¡Todos los días persigo fugitivos, en su mayoría sangre-sucia, y los entrego al Ministerio! Eso era lo que pensaba hacer contigo aquel día en la tienda de muggles. ¡Estaba allí para atraparte a ti, preciosa!.

Su cruda honestidad la sorprendió. Parpadeó rápidamente varias veces tras aquella declaración, tratando de entender.

-¿Tú estabas allí para atraparme?

Se alejó de ella.

-Te había estado siguiendo anteriormente, en realidad. Mucho antes de que mandases a tus padres lejos.- el se volvió y le arrebató su camisa de sus manos, tirándola al suelo- ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?¡Estarías a salvo ahora mismo!.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me viste? -le preguntó ella, todavía conmocionada.

Él levantó las manos con rabia.

-¿No me estás escuchando?¡Eso no importa! Me dieron la orden de atraparte, a ti en particular. Mucho antes de hablar contigo en aquella tienda de mierda. Me lo pusiste tan fácil, siempre yendo sola por tu cuenta. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión? No podía atraparte tan fácilmente, así que te dejé ir al principio.

Hermione sintió la ira remarcando sus propias palabras.

-¿Y ahora?¿Por qué no me entregas?¡Aquí estoy! No tengo hechizos de protección a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera tengo mi varita, está ahí en el suelo. Así que tómame. ¡Vamos, llévame! ¡Soy tuya!

Él comenzó a rodearla. De la misma manera que un domador rodea a un león en la pista de un circo. Ella se daba la vuelta a su vez.

-Quién sabe, preciosa. Tal vez debería. Podría haberte tenido en cualquier momento. Aún puedo, sólo que no lo he hecho todavía.

-¿Todavía? -escupió empujándolo con las dos manos.

Él se tambaleó levemente, golpeando la pared del fondo del vagón.

Agarró su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha atrayéndola hacia él.

-Sí, todavía.

Ella alzó su cabeza, mirándole de frente. Sus brazos de acero rodeando su cintura. Parecía más tranquilo que antes. Y mientras que él parecía más tranquilo después de su breve discusión, ella tuvo que acordarse de respirar. Inhalar y exhalar, lenta y con seguridad mientras él hablaba.

-Pero el momento ha llegado. Te voy a tomar, ¡porque eres mía!

Ella ya había sospechado que algo así pasaría en algún momento. Él la estaba tomando por tonta. Estaba empezando a confiar en aquel hombre, y lo único que él quería era una gran captura. Su corazón latía más fuerte y más intensamente, su estómago se encogió. Ahora, por fin, sintió miedo. Tenía la boca seca, la lengua gruesa, sentía como se cerraba su garganta. Harry y Ron no estarían demasiado lejos, pero si gritaba los haría salir de la tienda de campaña, apartándolos de los hechizos protectores. Sería mejor que la llevase a ella sola.

De repente sintió un escalofrío, se estremeció y para su sorpresa él se echó con ella en el suelo.

-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo en el Ministerio?¿voy a tener un juicio?¿me van a mandar directamente a Azkaban?¿puedes decírmelo al menos? -dijo tratando de no ceder al miedo.

-Ssh... ssh... tranquila -le susurró al oído, acariciándole el pelo para apartárselo de la cara con una mano cálida.- Nadie va a ir a Azkaban. No te voy a llevar al Ministerio.

-Pero, tú dijiste...

-Te dije que no te había tomado aún, pero voy a hacerlo ahora -aclaró. Su voz sonaba tranquila y fresca. Ella sintió menos temor.- Tenía la esperanza de que si te hiciera prisionera te resistieras un poco, cariño. ¿De verdad crees que eso era lo que había querido decir?

Su rostro se inclinó sobre el de ella. Sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño, atrapadas entre su pecho y el de él. No, eso no era lo que ella había creído. Era inteligente. Supo de inmediato lo que él quería decir, pero la idea de hacer "ESO" con aquel hombre le asustaba más que la idea de ser apresada por él.

Su miedo creciente se mezclaba con su crispado nerviosismo. Su audacia casi empezó a desvanecerse, pero finalmente reunió el coraje para decir: "Yo no tengo miedo". No supo qué más decir.

Él aflojó un puño con su mano y besó su palma. Luego apoyó su mano contra su pecho.

-No, no tienes miedo. Eres mi pequeña Gryffindor. Valiente, tan valiente.- comenzó a darle pequeños besos sobre el nacimiento del cabello, su frente, su cara.

Hermione trató de concentrarse en sus besos, pero en vez de eso dejó su mente vagar. Su pierna reposaba entre las suyas, su mano sobre su estómago, bajo la camisa; su otra mano en su cabello, deshaciendo sus mechones. Eso era en lo único en que podía pensar.

Llevó sus manos a su pecho. Era sólido y cálido. Se le ocurrió pensar que no importaría lo que pasase allí aquel día; todo en su vida, su mundo, en su universo cambiarían considerablemente. No importaba.

Luego estaba la manera de besar. Besaba de forma sublime. Era duro, solícito, exigente, haciendo que ella suplicara más. Nunca había besado a nadie de la forma en que lo había hecho con aquel hombre. Sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho, hasta su espalda desnuda, su pelo pesado. Él se movió para que ella acomodara sus caderas. Le gustaba sentir la sensación de pesadez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Sus pechos se sentían pesados y ansiosos. Se quitó el jersey y la camisa por la cabeza. Estaban tan cerca. Él encima de ella, ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando le quitó el sujetador. Sólo era consciente de "esa parte" de él, reposando sobre la suya, creciendo dura. Sólo aquello era suficiente como para hacerla descender en espiral.

Él todavía la estaba besando, reclamando su boca, sus manos en ambos pechos desnudos, tirando de ellos, ahuecándolos, apretándolos; cuando de pronto su boca abandonó la de ella para bajar a uno de sus pechos.

Casi arqueó su espalda por completo cuando él le lamió un pezón. Ella gritó, él sonrió y lo hizo de nuevo. Sacó el pezón de su boca, chupó con fuerza, haciendo girar la punta, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas desabotonando y bajando la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

Antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, él le había sacado la ropa interior completamente y la había arrojado junto con el resto a un montón. Se sentía tan inconsciente, y sin embargo, tan viva; acostada desnuda sobre el suelo frío de un vagón de tren vacío, abandonado en medio de la nada.

Se sentía mareada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Preguntas y pensamientos inundaron su cabeza incluso cuando él estaba desnudo. Quería mirar, pero no sabía si él quería que lo hiciera. Su mano se deslizó debajo de ella y la movió para que estuvieran tendidos cara a cara. Siguió besándola y tocándola, acariciándola. No podía evitar preguntarse si debía decirle que era virgen. Seguramente él supondría que lo era, ¿no?

Era todo tan prohibido, pero Hermione tuvo aún otro pensamiento cuando dejó que aquel enigmático extraño le hiciera el amor. Y ese pensamiento era que podría morir, cualquier día, en cualquier momento, y ella no quería morirse sin haber sabido lo que era aquello. Sin haberlo conocido a él. Esa idea la ponía más triste, pero también la empujaba a continuar adelante.

Sus musculosas piernas acariciaron las suyas más suaves y tiernas, y finalmente lo sintió en el lugar en que más quería sentirlo. La idea de que estaban tan cerca de hacer el amor la hizo marear, y también sentirse muy vulnerable.

Cargó su peso más sobre ella; pesado, caliente, exigente. Sin palabras, sin explicaciones, entró en ella, con calma al principio. No sabía si podría soportarlo. Se sentía avergonzada, excitada, y sí, atemorizada. La empujó otra vez, su boca sobre la de ella, besándola de forma dura y exigente. Se aferró a sus hombros.

Cuando él empujó hasta el final, no pudo evitarlo y gritó. Tomando aire por la garganta gritó de dolor, no de pasión. De dolor.

Aunque él pudiera detenerse, sabía que no lo haría. Pero él la miro, frunciendo el ceño, con una mirada de confusión en el rostro.

-¿Por qué? Eres virgen...- intentó permanecer inmóvil sobre ella.

-Sí, lo soy. O lo era.- dijo ella respirando con dificultad, sin soltar sus brazos con fuerza, con la vista hacia la pared para no mirarle.

Él la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué yo?¡Maldita sea!¡Nunca lo imaginé!¡No puedes seguir haciéndome este tipo de cosas!

-¿Qué he hecho? -dijo con el rostro aún desencajado de dolor, la pesadez de su cuerpo sobre ella, dentro de ella.

Se apartó de ella un poco. Se dio cuenta de como encajaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Se volvió y le preguntó: "¿Qué crees que es esto, ahora mismo, entre nosotros?"

-¿Qué? -ahora estaba confundida. Y francamente, ya no estaba excitada. Había querido que hubiese acabado.

Él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella otra vez, deslizándose adelante y atrás. Levantando el peso de su cuerpo del de ella, apoyando su peso en las manos y los brazos.

-¿Cómo se llama esto, mi niña?¿esto que estamos haciendo? -volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Hacer el amor?¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

Él susurró y luego maldijo.

-¡Joder! No, no estamos haciendo el amor. Es sexo. Estamos follando, no haciendo el amor.

Aunque sus palabras eran duras y quizás crueles, sus acciones no lo eran. Hermione esperó que se diera prisa, para demostrarle su ira, pero en cambio, le acariciaba con delicadeza, con suavidad, lentamente. La besó por todas partes, jugando con sus pechos, quemándola con sus besos por todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente se aferró a sus hombros más fuerte que nunca, y comenzó a temblar debajo de él; él apresuró sus atenciones, se movió a un ritmo más fuerte, pero dulce. Su respiración era tan desordenada como la de ella y ambos gritaron, arqueó su espalda hacia arriba y él se dejó caer sobre ella. Y al final, permanecieron tumbados el uno al lado del otro, sin moverse, tocarse ni hablar.

Quería llorar.

Él extendió su mano y recorrió con su largo dedo hacia abajo desde lo alto de su frente, a la punta de la nariz, los labios, el mentón, el cuello, entre los pechos, el estómago y alrededor de los huesos de la cadera.

-Esto sigue sin ser hacer el amor, preciosa. Porque no nos amamos, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas algo que no es. No te enamores de mi. Porque no hay nada en mi digno de ser amado.

Se volvió hacia él.

-Está bien, lo entiendo -pero no lo hizo. No realmente. Se incorporó primero, cogió su ropa y se vistió. Cuando terminó él se había puesto los pantalones, pero nada más.

Con su libro en la mano y la bufanda alrededor del cuello, ella abrió la puerta corredera del tren. La lluvia había cesado y el sol estaba tratando de brillar a través de las copas de los árboles. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-No te preocupes. No voy a hacerme ilusiones. Ya sé que no me quieres.

No creía que importara si ella lo amaba o no, de todos modos. Saltó al suelo y salió corriendo. Miró atrás una vez más. Él estaba en la puerta, mirándola.


	8. Los tontos sufren como cualquier hombre

**Capitulo 8:** Los tontos sufren como cualquier otro hombre.

-No creo que pueda soportar volver a comer setas -Ron se quejó desde su cama en la otra habitación, en el lado más alejado de la tienda.

Hermione añadió algo más de condimento y especias. Removió las setas y gritó por encima del hombro.

-Está bien, Ron. Estarán mejor esta vez. Harry encontró patatas también.

-Genial -dijo Ron sin emoción.- Patatas y setas. Me pregunto qué habrá hecho mi madre hoy para cenar.

Hermione suspiró, abiertamente, larga y audiblemente. Quería que Ron la oyese. Quería hacerle saber que estaba cansada de sus quejas. Sabía que se estaba recuperando de la herida de su brazo en la tienda, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera el derecho a ser desagradable con todo y con todos. Ni siquiera era él el que llevaba el guardapelo en aquel momento. Era Harry quien lo llevaba puesto, por lo que su mal humor no podía atribuirsele a aquello.

-El pastel de carne de mamá es el mejor -continuó Ron- tú ya lo has probado antes, Hermione. ¿Verdad que es el mejor?

-Está muy bueno, Ron -ella estaba de acuerdo.

-Y sus arenques. ¡Adoro los arenques por la mañana! Ya sé que tú no, Hermione, pero a mi me encantan. Y mi madre tiene que hacerlos de manera especial porque los suyos son los mejores.

-Es una santa -dijo en voz baja.

-Me comería uno de esos potingues de George y Fred antes de eso que estás haciendo. Parece rancio. ¿Qué es ese olor tan horrible?¿estás segura de que acabas de meter champiñones y patatas en la olla, o también has metido una rata?- gruñó Ron sin ser divertido.

Hermione ya había aguantado suficiente. Cogió la cacerola por el mango, la retiró del hornillo y la lanzó tan fuerte como pudo. Cayó justo al lado de la cama de Ron. Algunas salpicaduras cayeron en las perneras de sus pantalones y sus zapatillas.

-¡EH! -dijo apartando las piernas y sacudiéndoselas con la mano.

-¡Bueno, deja de quejarte tanto! -le gritó ella.- ¡Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo, Ronald Weasley! No veo que me ayudes con la comida. Todo lo que hago os lo coméis.

-Apenas puedo hacerlo, ¡porque es intragable! -gritó él poniéndose de pie.

Harry apareció por fin, asomando por la puerta, pero no preguntó qué estaba pasando. Se dió cuenta de que algo iba mal por todo el desastre formado en el suelo y los gritos de sus amigos.

-¿Intragable? Si es tan incomible, ¿por qué te has zampado dos platos llenos anoche, si yo apenas me pude comer uno entero?- le preguntó.

-¡Te marchaste! -le gritó Ron- Te fuiste por tu cuenta, para "pasar tiempo a solas". Harry y yo no teníamos ni idea de cuánto tiempo ibas a tardar así que sí, me comí tu parte. ¡Lo siento, Hermione! Y hablando de eso, ¿a dónde te vas? Estas pasando mucho tiempo por tu cuenta últimamente.

-¡Eso no te importa! Sólo quería un poco de tiempo para mi.- Hermione puso mala cara y apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡No lo entenderías!

Harry entró en la tienda y puso su mano vacilante sobre su hombro. Ella se movió para apartarlo.

-Los dos limpiaréis este desastre y os las arreglaréis para comer algo. Voy a hacer la siguiente guardia.- le tendió la mano a Harry- Dame el guardapelo.

-No, tengo que quedármelo -dijo.

-¡El guardapelo, Harry! -insistió.

-Estás en un estado de ánimo bastante malo ya- se quejó.

-Está bien. Quédate esa maldita cosa- Hermione fue hasta su litera. Cogió un jersey gordo, su bufanda de lana merina, su libro, su varita y salió de la tienda.

Sentada al lado de la entrada, se agachó y abrió el libro, aunque no lo leyó. En vez de eso, pensó en Scabior de nuevo. Fue todo lo que hizo.

Habían hecho el amor hacía doce días y no lo había visto desde entonces. Todos los días, desde entonces había puesto escusas para ir por su cuenta, y había cogido la guardia de noche con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Pero fueron falsas esperanzas. Ahora se sentía como una tonta enamorada y eso la hizo enfadar. Enfadarse con él, enfadarse consigo misma, enfadarse con el mundo.

Tal vez la magia o el hechizo de la bufanda había disminuido. Tal vez él no quería volver a verla de nuevo. Tal vez se arrepintiese de lo que sucedió entre ellos. Tal vez pensó que no era más que una adolescente torpe, una niña enamorada, y él tendría mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con ella.

Sólo que dijo que si ella lo necesitaba vendría. Ella lo necesitaba. Eso demostraba que era un mentiroso. ¡No era digno de su tiempo ni su consideración!.

Su pelea con Ron le había dado ganas de llorar también. Se dió cuenta de que había algo diferente en ella, que produjo un cambio en su relación. Él la había presionado para pedirle una explicación ese día, pero apenas podía decirle la verdad. En lugar de eso, le había dicho que no deberían ir más allá en su relación de amistad, por el momento.

A él no le gustó esa respuesta. Ella no le culpó.

Sin embargo, lo culpaba por su comportamiento grosero respecto a la comida en aquel momento. ¿No pensó que también querría comer otra cosa que no fuesen setas, bayas y cosas por el estilo?¿no pensaba que echaba de menos la comida de su madre también?¿no pensaba que...? bueno, ¿acaso pensaba?

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto a llorar hasta que las lágrimas le surcaron el rostro. Se negó a pensar que eran lágrimas por Scabior. No lo eran. No eran por su pérdida de la inocencia tampoco. Había estado preparada para eso. Tomaba medidas anticonceptivas muggle (sabía que iba a estar huyendo y no quería preocuparse por su ciclo menstrual), así que había pocas posibilidades de embarazo. Pero además de eso, ella estaría dispuesta a seguir adelante con esa parte de su vida. Él no se había dado cuenta de que podía haber pasado con cualquiera, y en cambio, sólo pasó cuando estaba con él. De cualquier modo, no había ninguna razón para se mantuviera alejado de ella.

No hay ninguna razón.

No hay ninguna maldita razón.

Sin embargo, ella seguía llorando.

* * *

**(SCABIOR PdV)**

La maldita niña estaba llorando. ¿Por qué tenía que llorar? Las últimas veces que la encontró en el bosque estaba llorando pero aún así no fue junto ella. A pesar de que le prometió que lo haría. Le había dicho que si le necesitaba, iría. Por supuesto era un pedazo de mentiroso, pero ella no sabía que la falta de escrúpulos era uno de sus rasgos característicos.

Una sombría sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando recordó el momento que habían pasado juntos en el vagón del tren. Aquello, sin duda, había significado más para ella que para él. Pobre chica. Aunque sí que había significado para él, pero no lo admitiría nunca a nadie, ni a sí mismo. Todo se reducía a una simple razón; no era digno de ella.

Inclinó la cabeza en la oscuridad, apoyándose contra un árbol y la observó mientras exploraba el bosque. Él sabía que ella no podía verlo. No estaba seguro de si quería que ella lo viera, y no lo hizo. Estaba fuera de sus hechizos protectores, pero podía verla debido a la conexión por su bufanda.

Parecía triste y sola, pero elegante y tranquila, sentada sola junto a un pequeño fuego, con un libro sobre sus piernas y la varita en la mano. Scabior era consciente de una sensación amarga arrastrándose por su pecho, como un veneno atacando su torrente sanguíneo y llegando hasta su corazón. Trató de identificar aquel sentimiento, pues nunca antes había sentido algo semejante. No podía ponerle nombre aunque lo intentase. La naturaleza precisa de la sensación lo tenía al límite, enfadado y confuso.

Se negó a creer que podía ser amor. Nunca había sentido amor en sus treinta años de vida en el mundo. Nadie nunca lo habían amado, y él nunca había amado a ninguna otra alma, pero aún... aún así... viendo a aquella hermosa y serena mujer sentada sola le hizo contener el aliento. Se quedó paralizado al verla.

Se acercó más a su barrera de protección y a continuación se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era una locura. ¿Qué pensarían los otros si supieran que estaba tan cerca de Harry Potter, y sin embargo lo único que quería era hacerle ojitos a su mejor amiga sangre-sucia?

Aquello era una completa locura. No era amor. Era una enfermedad, o tal vez una maldición o un hechizo. Le había encantado, no... cautivado, cautivado. ¡Al diablo con todo! Se acercó más. El resplandor de la hoguera daba a su rostro un tono dorado, pero también resaltaba las lágrimas en sus ojos. Había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos también, y líneas entre sus cejas como si hubiese estado sometida a más estrés del habitual.

Casi se habría descubierto a sí mismo, cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió y un pelirrojo asomó la cabeza fuera.

-Harry te ha preparado comida para ti, Hermione -dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-No quiero nada, Ron -respondió ella.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un plato? -preguntó.

-No y quiero que me dejes en paz -respondió. Volvió la cara hacia el fuego, en la línea visual de Scabior. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a derramarsele otra vez.

El chico pelirrojo dijo: "Siento haberte gritado antes. Sé que tuvimos muchos encontronazos últimamente. Lo has intentado lo mejor posible, y tengo que apreciarte más." El hecho de que el chico hubiese admitido de que se había portado mal con ella hizo que le hirviese la sangre. Querría enseñar al pequeño hijo de puta quién podía ser.

Ella sorbió por la nariz dos veces, se secó los ojos con el dorso de la manga y riéndose un poco dijo: "Harry te dijo que te disculparas, ¿verdad?"

El muchacho frunció el ceño un poco, pero lo admitió.

-Bueno, sí. Pero me habría disculpado con el tiempo. Quiero decir, que no es culpa tuya que seas una terrible cocinera.- hizo una pausa incómoda y luego añadió- Y tú no sientes lo mismo por mi que yo siento por ti. Así que creo que será mejor que lo sepamos ahora. Seguiremos siendo buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

Ella miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió.

-Los mejores amigos. Te quiero, Ron, pero sólo como mi mejor amigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, si cambias de idea, vamos a dejar el plato tapado encima de la mesa. Despiértame en tres horas y seguiré yo haciendo guardia. Harry y yo nos vamos a dormir. Buenas noches. Hermione, lamento haberte hecho enfadar, y haberte hecho llorar.

-¿Y eso es nuevo, Ron?- bromeó.

Él sonrió y volvió a entrar en la tienda.

Se agarró sus rodillas y lloró más fuerte, en silencio. Meciéndose de atrás adelante.

Scabior había oído suficiente. No podía permanecer alejado de ella durante más tiempo.

* * *

De repente, hubo una perturbación de movimiento a su izquierda, que la sorprendió y asombró. Soltó un pequeño grito ahogado. Cayó de espaldas al suelo. Vio la cara de Scabior cerniéndose sobre ella, arrodillado, agarrándole la mano, sujetándola, no dejándola caer. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera había roto los hechizos protectores.

Una cosa era que él supiera donde estaba por la bufanda, otra fue tirar de ella a través de la barrera protectora como lo había hecho aquel día; pero aquel hombre, literalmente había roto sus barreras de protección con una especie de choque.

A pesar de saber que era él, su pánico no descendió inmediatamente. Respiró con dificultad, agitando los brazos, pataleando. Pero él era más fuerte. La obligó a echarse en el suelo, aplastándola, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, los dedos en su pelo hablando todo el tiempo con una voz suave

-Está bien, querida, está bien, mi niña. No estás sola, estoy aquí. Estarás bien, no tengas miedo, estoy aquí, estoy aquí...

Su confusión se calmó y sus manos dejaron de agarrar con fuerza, él colocó su cabeza bajo su barbilla y con un movimiento elegante la agarró para sentarse ambos en el suelo. Sin dejar de mecerla suavemente, la sostuvo sobre su pecho, sobre su regazo.

-Sólo soy yo, preciosa. Te tengo ahora. No hay necesidad de llorar. Por cierto, ¿cómo has estado?

Su mejilla estaba apoyada contra la suave piel de su abrigo. La sensación y la textura le trajeron tantos recuerdos que su discurso fue interrumpido temporalmente. Su cerebro le decía que se alejase de él, pero su corazón se impuso, se agitó por el recuerdo de su abrazo, su olor, su voz, su cuerpo. En vez de eso se relajó sobre él.

Sus manos le acariciaban el pelo y la espalda con suavidad, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando entre sus brazos hasta que él le dijo que no había necesidad de temblar más. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que estaba enfadada con él, como había estado enfadada con Ron antes. Estaba enfadada y se sentía traicionada. Empujándolo, se levantó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué como he estado? Bueno, ¡qué detalle por tu parte!, estoy bien ahora, pero me has asustado. No sabía que pudieras romper mis barreras de protección.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía -dijo con una media sonrisa sentado a su lado. Tengo que admitir que me he dado un buen trastazo también.

Estaba sentado demasiado cerca. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano en su muslo. Lo sentía duro y musculoso. Se apartó de él y se dirigió al otro lado de la hoguera. Latiéndole los oídos se dirigió a él.

-¿Dónde has estado? Hace casi dos semanas que no te he visto.

-He estado por aquí. Observándote.

-¡Qué respuesta más estúpida! ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-¿Me vas a decir que mi respuesta es estúpida si lo haces?- le preguntó con una sonrisa extraña.

-Tal vez- se mordió el labio inferior. Extrañamente, ella se sintió segura y protegida con aquel hombre a su lado. Antes, se sentía sola y asustada sentada junto al fuego, pero ahora ya no. Odiaba pensar así por el mero hecho de tener un hombre al lado. Ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres, de las que necesitan a un hombre para ser completas, para sentirse seguras y todo eso.

Sin embargo, se sentía mejor con él cerca. Maldito.

-¿Vas a hacer esa pregunta? -la instó.

-Estoy pensando- continuó- ¿Alguna vez tienes miedo?

No era eso lo que iba a preguntarle, pero era lo único que rondaba sus pensamientos porque aquel hombre tenía el miedo en el rostro, más miedo del que nunca había visto. Parecía vanidoso, casi castigador, egoísta y arrogante. Y seguía siendo su enemigo, no importaba el por qué. Ella debería recordarlo. Así que volvió a formular la pregunta, porque si llegara a conocer sus secretos, quizás podría sacar provecho de ellos.

-Contéstame, ¿tú tienes alguna vez miedo de algo, cualquier cosa?

Él mantuvo su mirada fija en ella durante largo tiempo. Contestó, pero en su cabeza, no en voz alta. "Te tengo miedo a ti, pequeña. Tengo miedo de ti". Sus ojos continuaron taladrando los de ella con una intensidad que asustaba. Quería infundirle miedo, mantener la distancia. Y funcionó.

Saco su varita, se apoyó en el suelo cubierto de hojas y se levantó. Cuando empezó a ponerse de pié, él dio un salto hacia adelante cayendo encima de ella.

-No, ¡suéltame! -le ordenó, magullada debajo de él. Se puso tensa y cerrando los ojos dijo- Por favor, por favor, déjame.

Cargó su peso sobre ella, hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello. Le lamió la oreja y luego le susurró.

-No, quieres una respuesta y aquí está. Nada me da miedo, querida niña. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque nada me importa. Nada es importante para mi. Lo único que me importa soy yo mismo. Siempre tienes miedo porque te preocupas de muchas cosas, incluyéndome a mi. Bueno, pues tengo que contarte un secreto; yo no soy digno de tus preocupaciones y tus miedos. No pasa un momento en el que no piense en mi, ni me preocupe por mi; porque no pasa ni un momento en que yo piense en ti, o me preocupe por ti.

Ella volvió su cabeza hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

-No puedo evitarlo. Siempre me preocupo por las cosas que me importan, voy a estar siempre asustada y preocupada por la gente a la que quiero. Eso es lo que soy, y ahora eres parte de mi. Te guste o no.

No esperaba aquella respuesta de ella. Y aunque no la esperara, sabía que estaba diciéndole la verdad. Ojalá pudiera serle fiel. En vez de eso, intentó una vez más mantenerla alejada. Con los dedos todavía en su pelo, tirando con fuerza, con una mano en la cara, rozando con un dedo sus labios. Se inclinó y puso su boca sobre la de ella. Pero en vez de darle el dulce beso (que a él le hubiese gustado) le dio un beso violento, brutal, doloroso. Mordiéndole y magullándole, saboreando su sangre.

Cuando se apartó, ella parecía sorprendida y triste. Tocó con su pulgar su labio inferior ensangrentado. Dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello hablándole de nuevo.

-¿Todavía crees que me amas, aún cuando no me importes una mierda?¿Crees que deberías continuar preocupándote de mi después de esto? ¿a pesar de que no soy digno de ello?

-Déjame -dijo ella entre dientes en lugar de responder.

Se quedó inmóvil encima de ella. Quería decirle tantas cosas; que no era digno de su amor, ni sus preocupaciones, sus miedos o temores. Era mejor que lo odiara a que lo amara, a la larga.

-Por favor, quítate de encima. -le espetó empujando sus hombros con sus manos.

Él levantó la cabeza y le miró a sus ojos confundidos, aturdidos. Se apartó y ella se sentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Se sentó a su lado con actitud fría, aunque era pura fachada. Lo único que importaba era que había funcionado. Ella le odiaba. Bien, bien.

Hermione se sintió humillada, herida. Miró a Scabior, esperando ver una expresión de arrogancia en su rostro, sin embargo, vio algo más. Ella vio la verdad; y la verdad había resultado ser una mentira. Arriesgándose le dijo

-Aún si me odias; aún si lo que pasó en el vagón de tren no significó nada para ti, aún si yo no significo nada para ti, tú significas algo para mi y no puedes cambiar eso. Puedes odiarme, compadecerme, pensar que soy una tonta, pero no puedes cambiar la manera de lo que yo siento por ti. Me preocuparé por ti hasta que me muera.- Volvió la vista a la hoguera.- Creo que deberías irte ya. Por lo visto necesito poner los hechizos protectores otra vez.

-De acuerdo.- se puso en pie, casi con torpeza caminó hasta el borde del perímetro de protección. Miró hacia atrás una vez más- ¿Quieres que me lleve la bufanda?

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué iba a querer eso? Es mía, yo la compré.

Él sonrió. Una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios.

-Eres algo más, pequeña. Olvida esto que ha pasado. Llámalo locura transitoria.- se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se volvió de inmediato para añadir- La próxima vez que me necesites, te prometo que estaré allí. Lo haré.

Siguió mirándola y ella a él. Ella asintió y él le devolvió el gesto.

-Aún no soy digno. Lo sabes.

-Lo que sea -respondió.

-Pero me he dado cuenta, sin embargo que estás más allá de lo que yo valga, y que tienes mi mayor amor y devoción, mi querida y hermosa chica. Hasta mi último aliento.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo en sus ojos.

Y con una leve inclinación se marchó. Sin más.

Y Hermione nunca supo si hablaba en serio o no.


	9. Un paseo por el bosque

**Capítulo 9:** Un paseo por el bosque con palabras de incomprensión.

-Te lo digo, cariño, la cosa va mal.- dijo Scabior tirando del extremo de la bufanda de Hermione mientras caminaban entre las hojas secas, ramas rotas y zarzas del bosque- Mi reputación está en juego; tengo que conseguir atrapar a alguien importante y pronto.

Hacía mucho que quería preguntárselo. Pero habían decidido aquel día en el vagón de tren, antes de hacer el amor, que no hablarían nunca sobre sus persecuciones, sus misiones. En cambio, estaban hablando justo de eso en aquel momento.

Cuando la encontró aquel día estaba sola en el bosque, lejos de sus hechizos de protección, buscando comida. Ellos simplemente se habían trasladado de sitio y un día que estuvieron cerca de un pueblo fueron con la capa de invisibilidad a "comprar" comida a un mercado local. Las provisiones les habían durado exactamente cuatro días y por eso ella volvía al bosque a buscar comida.

Sabía que se lo iba a encontrar en el bosque aquel día. Llevaba puesta la bufanda y estaba pensando en él con atención. Así funcionaba la magia del foulard. Después de sólo veinte minutos buscando comida, él apareció.

Apareció mientras ella estaba de rodillas frente a un arbusto. Recogiendo bayas. Lo oyó y supo que era él, por lo que siguió arrodillada y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza ante el sonido de su aparición.

-Eh, pequeña, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahí de rodillas?¿estás rezando porque ya es domingo? -se acercó a ella por detrás y tiró de su cabello.

-¿Lo es? -dijo metiendo con cuidado la mano entre las zarzas alcanzando las bayas maduras- ya no sé en que día de la semana estamos.

-¿Sabes que tienes que esconderte cuando oigas a alguien aproximándose? -le preguntó un poco brusco.

Levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que él la mirada, cuando lo hizo perdió la concentración y su mano fue alcanzada por una espina.- ¡Ay, mira lo que has hecho!

Retiró la mano de la zarza y envolvió su dedo ensangrentado con el extremo de la bufanda.

-Yo no hice eso. Tú, mi vida, te estás volviendo descuidada. Alejándote de tus barreras de seguridad, sola todo el tiempo, sin prestar atención a las cosas.- se dejó caer a su lado y le quitó el dedo de la boca sacudiendo la cabeza- Asqueroso, llevarte esto a la boca, eso es lo que es.

Él se rió y ella frunció el ceño. Sacó su varita y se lo curó, aunque siguió riendo.

-Mi mano...- dijo.

Desde su sitio en el suelo al lado de ella él acarició su mano, con la palma extendida hacia arriba entre las suyas. Bajó la mirada.

-No debía ser así.

Su pulgar se movió hacia el centro de su palma y comenzó a acariciarla en círculos. Siguió examinando sus dedos, su mano, la palma; con el pulgar y la mirada. Con un ligero toque que causó un aleteo en su estómago, él soltó su mano deslizando sus dedos sobre los de ella. Cogió su varita y regresó para recuperar sus bayas.

-Gracias -le dijo de mala gana.- no usé la magia para recoger las bayas porque pensé que podrían rastrearla. ¿Ves? Es una prueba de que no estaba siendo descuidada. Y para tu información, yo sabía que eras tú el que te acercabas, así que por eso bajé la guardia. ¿Es que tienes una rabieta?

Colocó las bayas en su bolso, junto a otras cosas que había encontrado y cogió la mano que él le ofrecía cuando se levantó antes que ella. Comenzaron a caminar, y a hablar. Fue entonces cuando le contó que en el Ministerio se estaban poniendo las cosas "difíciles" por el fracaso de la Policía Mágica, la Oficina de Aurores, los Mortífagos y los Carroñeros en atrapar a Harry Potter y sus amigos.

-Y lo peor de todo -dijo Scabior quejándose- Es que mi reputación está en entredicho. No tengo mucho, pequeña, pero tengo una reputación como el maldito mejor rastreador que existe y apenas puedo dar la cara. En cambio podría haberles entregado al Enemigo Público Número Uno al menos una docena de veces hasta ahora.

Hermione se detuvo. Él también lo hizo porque seguía sujetando un extremo de la bufanda que llevaba puesto ella.

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?¿es que este pequeño momento entre nosotros se ha acabado porque tienes que empezar a hacer tu trabajo a partir de ahora?- preguntó con ira.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, comenzó a caminar de nuevo y comentó: "¿lo que hay entre nosotros, cariño? Todavía tengo que definirlo, ¿verdad? Además, no estoy seguro de que tuviese que entregar a Potter, ya sabes, para tenerles contentos y para mejorar mi reputación. Podríais ser cualquiera de vosotros dos".

Hermione se detuvo una vez más.

-Me vas a entregar, ¡¿no es así?!

-¡¿Dónde está la confianza?!- preguntó él al aire, sin dirigirse a ella en particular.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Nos insulta a ambos, ya lo sabes. Creo que has herido mis sentimientos, eso has hecho.

-¿Estás seguro de que tienes sentimientos? -dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Comenzó a aligerar el paso, soltándole la bufanda de su mano. Él corrió para alcanzarla.

-Bueno, ¿ahora quién tiene una rabieta? Francamente, no puedo entender por qué necesitáis ser tres en vuestra pequeña excursión. ¿Estáis simplemente huyendo?¿escondiéndoos de la Subsecretaria?¿o estáis haciendo algo específico?

Hermione se detuvo total y completamente. Él se paró detrás de ella. Se volvió rápidamente hacia él

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Pensé que no íbamos a hacernos ese tipo de preguntas.

-Los tiempos cambian. ¿Has pensado que yo no podría tener otra opción, preciosa? Tal y como yo lo veo, no puedo creer que estés solamente escondiéndote. Eres demasiado inteligente para eso. Si eso fuera todo, habrías llevado a tus chicos muy, muy lejos. Estás haciendo algo especial. Algo para detener al Señor Oscuro.

-No sabes nada de nada. -dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-Ah, yo creo que sí. Creo que el viejo Scabior ha puesto el dedo en la llaga.- Colocando su mano en el centro de su pecho la apoyó contra un árbol y le puso bien la bufanda.- Pero puedes guardar el secreto, preciosa. Es parte de tu atractivo. Y sé que es demasiado complejo, demasiado importante lo que estás haciendo, como también lo es el chico que vivió. Pero... bueno... ¿qué me dices si atrapase al pelirrojo? El no puede ser demasiado vital para vuestra empresa, ¿verdad?

Hermione jadeó. Trató de apartar la mano de su pecho pero él la mantuvo firme. Agarrando su muñeca con su mano le advirtió.

-Ya te lo advertí una vez. Deja en paz a Ron y a Harry. No importa lo que yo sienta por ti, los escogeré a ellos antes que a ti en cualquier momento.

Él hizo una mueca hirviendo de desprecio.

-¿En serio? Dime que no es verdad. Eso me duele en el alma, la verdad. Es bueno saber qué lugar ocupa uno en todo esto, al menos en tu pequeño mundo. Por ejemplo, si es el pelirrojo, nada malo podrá pasarle. Es un sangre pura. Le darán una palmadita en la mano y lo mandarán al colegio como un niño bueno. Puede que incluso me agradezca que lo saque de todo esto.

Ella empezó a llorar. ¡Aquello era demasiado!

-Por favor, Ron no, por favor. Puedes llevarme a mi. Me entregaré yo. Quedarías mejor si me entregaras a mi, ¿verdad? Ya que tienes que atrapar a los que están más abajo en el estatus de sangre. Por favor, Ron no.

Parecía enfadado por sus lágrimas. Él apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, pegando su nariz a su mejilla, su cálido aliento contra su rostro.

-Todavía sientes algo por él después de todo, ¿verdad? Te hizo llorar, pero no importa, aún darías tu vida por él. Me pregunto si te importaré lo suficiente como para que des tu vida por mi.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, sin entender sus celos, su ira, su dolor.

-Yo misma me estoy entregando a ti. Tienes que atrapar a alguien, tú mismo lo has dicho.

Él dejó caer al suelo la bufanda como si le quemara.

-¡Basta! No te hagas la mártir y luego esperes que yo crea que es por mi bien, mi amor. Es por él. Le quieres, ¿verdad?.- la levantó con sus manos. Ella dejó caer su libro y su bolsito de cuentas.

-Por supuesto que le quiero. Nunca dejaré de quererlo. Es mi mejor amigo, como también lo es Harry.- argumentó.

Él pareció no haberla escuchado.

-No eres más que una sangre-sucia, incluso para él, apuesto. No te engañes pensando lo contrario.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan vengativo? Ron no piensa eso de mi de ninguna manera. ¡Él me respeta! Nunca me ha llamado ese feo y sucio nombre. Me ha defendido ante gente que me ha llamado así.- ella trató de apartarse de su agarre pero sus manos aferraban sus muñecas como esposas.

-¿Y yo no he hecho nada por ti, es eso? -respondió poniéndole las manos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?¿De qué estamos discutiendo? Por favor, simplemente no les hagas daño a Harry ni a Ron.- dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho derrotada.

Siguió llorando y él aflojó su agarre con lo que finalmente pudo llevar sus manos a los costados. Dejó de llorar sorbiendo e hipando. Poco a poco, él fue soltando sus manos para abrazarla. Suavemente se relajó apoyada en él.

-¿Acabas de limpiarte un moco en mi chaqueta de cuero? Porque he de decirte que mi chaqueta de cuero es muy chula y si la llenas de mocos tendría que entregarte, sólo por eso.-dijo con voz suave.

Ella alzó su cabeza con una mirada de confusión en el rostro.

-Estás loco -dijo con una risita.

-Sí, lo estoy. Algo -dijo cogiendo su cara con ambas manos, usando las yemas de sus pulgares para limpiarle los rastros de lágrimas.- Estoy completamente loco, porque debería llevarte. Debería llevarte lejos de aquí, esconderte en algún lugar donde estuvieras a salvo, con mucha comida y una cama blanda donde dormir. Para que no tengas que volver a leer este maldito libro una y otra vez... y tú y yo pudiésemos...

Pero él se detuvo.

-Y tú y yo pudiésemos, ¿qué?- insistió agarrando con fuerza las solapas de su abrigo.

-Nada, pequeña. Sólo era un maldito sueño y yo un maldito tonto. Porque nunca dejarías que te llevara lejos de esto, y nunca te voy a entregar. Así que estamos en un punto muerto.- se inclinó recogió sus cosas y se las entregó.

-Y no entregarás a Ron ni a Harry, ¿verdad? -preguntó esperanzada.

Le pasó la mano por la cabeza hasta llegar a su hombro. Agarrando su mano.

-Hazme un favor. Asegúrate de no perder nunca la bufanda. No podría soportar perder el contacto contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que irme, preciosa. Tengo que ganarme la vida. Personas que visitar, lugares a los que ir, fugitivos sangre-sucia que atrapar.

Volviendo a poner sus manos en su cara, besó su frente y luego corrió hacia el bosque.

Hermione había encontrado algo de comida, que incluía setas y cebollas. Más tarde, esa noche lo preparó para cenar. Escuchó a Ron y a Harry discutiendo en la otra habitación. El hecho de que estuviesen intercambiándose duras palabras no era ninguna novedad. Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos había llevado el guardapelo puesto, y Ron lo había estado llevando todo el día.

Parecía la típica pelea. Hermione apagó el hornillo y fue a la otra habitación justo cuando Ron había empujado a Harry. Luego le gritó.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que haces!¡Nos estás llevando dando vueltas, y es lo mismo día tras día! ¡Estamos tan cerca de encontrar otro Horrocrux como el primer día, y estamos tan cerca de destruir el que tenemos como el primer día, ya ves!

-Bueno, ¡¿y qué quieres que haga, Ron?!- le gritó Harry.

-¡Me parece extraño que Dumbledore te enviara a buscarlos y no te dijera qué buscar ni dónde hacerlo!

-Mira, sabes lo mismo que yo. ¡Y no tienes porqué venir con nosotros si no quieres! ¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, estabas dispuesto!

-¡Y ahora estoy dispuesto a marcharme!- gritó Ron.

-¡No, Ron! -le rogó Hermione- Es el guardapelo el que está haciendo que digas esas cosas. Quítatelo, por favor, quítatelo.

-¡Me lo quitaré!- dijo sacándoselo por la cabeza y tirándoselo a Harry- ¿vienes, Hermione?

-Yo, no puedo, Ron. No puedo, no podemos dejar a Harry- gritó ella.

-¡Siempre es por causa de Harry!- clamó Ron- Está bien, quédate con Harry. Debería haber sabido que lo preferirías antes que a mi. Te has ido alejando más y más de mi desde hace meses.

Cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda.

-Si te vas, no vuelvas -dijo Harry.

-¿Y quién querría volver?- gritó Ron. Corrió hacia la noche. Hermione le siguió, pero él era más rápido y cruzó las barreras de protección antes que ella saliera de la tienda.

De repente pensó en Scabior y como había querido atrapar a Ron. ¿Y si Scabior y los otros Carroñeros estaban ahí fuera en ese mismo momento, al otro lado de las barreras de protección, vigilando el bosque y con Ron en su poder?

Hermione empezó a gritar el nombre de Ron, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil. Sabía que él ya se había ido. Se sentó fuera de la tienda, y lloró. Lloró, lloró y lloró. Se sentía fracasada. Tal vez si ella nunca hubiera conocido a Scabior, ella hubiese seguido sintiendo algo por Ron y todavía hubiesen estado juntos.

O tal vez Scabior usase algún tipo de magia para poder atrapar a Ron a causa de sus celos. Ella nunca lo sabría. Después de unas horas Harry la obligó a entrar. La metió en la cama y la arropó con una manta más. Él se fue a hacer guardia y ella continuó llorando.

Aquella mañana Harry estaba extrañamente callado. Finalmente habló.

-Ya sé que habíamos planeado irnos de aquí hoy, pero si quieres quedarte unos días más, por si vuelve, podríamos hacerlo.

-Él no va a volver.- ella no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a Ron o a Scabior, pero estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos regresaría porque probablemente Scabior lo habría atrapado. Y Scabior no regresaría porque ella se encargaría de no estar allí para que la encontrase.- Vamos a recoger y marcharnos.- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

Recogieron la tienda y levantaron los hechizos protectores. Por último, Hermione se sacó la bufanda de tartán de lana merina y la ató a un árbol.

-¿Vas a dejarlo ahí por Ron?- preguntó Harry.

En cierto sentido, así era, por lo que ella asintió con la cabeza y dándole la mano se desaparecieron de allí.

Dos horas más tarde, Scabior regresó al bosque. Encontró la bufanda atada a un árbol, pero no había ni rastro de Hermione Granger por ningún lado.


	10. Es una lástima

**Capitulo 10:** Es una lástima

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? -volvió a preguntar Harry.

Hermione simplemente inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, haciendo un mero gesto infinitesimal de mostrar que así era. Estaba agotada y un poco enferma; y francamente, cansada de sus preguntas. También había estado intentando averiguar qué era aquel símbolo en la portada de su libro, y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Trataré de no alejarme mucho- le prometió él. También había dicho esto por lo menos diez veces.- Me llevaré la capa de invisibilidad, y voy a tener cuidado pero es que realmente quiero seguir esta pista.

-Ve, Harry- insistió sosteniendo el libro en su mano- voy a leer un poco más. Tiene que haber algo, en alguna parte de este libro que nos de una pista.- No le dio más detalles. No necesitaba saber nada sobre el símbolo por ahora, ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en las que pensar. No necesitaba echarle otra más a la espalda. Sentada encima de su litera acercó el libro y lo dejó abierto en su regazo para poder leerlo. Harry se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres qué me quede contigo? Porque lo haré.- en silencio esperó, pero como no contestó añadió- Sé que lo echas de menos. Te oigo llorar por las noches.

Si él supiera. Ella lloraba por las noche, pero no lloraba por Ron. Habían pasado diez días y no había visto a Ron ni a Scabior desde aquella. Pero ella prefirió pensar que era por haber dejado la bufanda atrás. Sin embargo, había perdido a los dos. Echaba de menos a Ron, tanto como echaría en falta su mano izquierda, si eso fuera posible; dependiente, necesitada y ligeramente menos efectiva que su mano derecha (Harry), pero seguía siendo un miembro útil.

Echaba de menos a Scabior, el primer hombre al que había amado. Como echaría de menos su corazón si se lo hubiesen arrancado de su pecho, dejándolo vacío, abierto, estéril, dejándola sola para morir. Incluso si se tratase de un amor equivocado, distorsionado, hedonista, ella reconocía que era amor de todas formas.

-Vete, Harry- repitió por segunda vez- Voy a estar bien, sólo vete, por favor, sólo vete.

En su mente ella se repitió lo mismo. _Vete, sólo vete_.

Se quedó dormida poco después de que Harry se hubiera marchado. Cuando se despertó estaba desorientada en tiempo y lugar, e incluso en cómo se sentía. Comenzó a pasearse por la tienda, con el libro en la mano. Se sentía enjaulada, atrapada, incluso incómoda. Y no sabía por qué. Le había prometido a Harry que no se iba a salir de la zona de seguridad, y no lo haría, pero necesitaba salir desesperadamente afuera.

Hacía más frío hoy. Podría ser porque estaban más al norte, o porque se acercaba diciembre. Caminó yendo y viniendo delante de la puerta de la tienda.

-¡Oh, Ron!¿por que tuviste que marcharte de la manera que lo hiciste? Fue egoísta por tu parte. Ahora Harry se ha ido por su cuenta. Él nunca debería estar solo, pero alguien tiene que quedarse en la tienda con el guardapelo.- habló consigo misma.

Rodeándose con sus brazos para evitar el frío y por la sensación de temor. Comenzó a llorar y maldijo haberlo hecho. Las lágrimas no valdrían para nada, pero no podía evitarlas.

-¿Llorando por tu único y auténtico amor?- una voz familiar le llegó de la nada.

Hermione calmó su llanto, sacó su varita y miró a su alrededor. No vio a nadie. Murmuró un hechizo y comprobó que los encantamientos protectores estaban en su sitio. Nadie debería ser capaz de verla u oírla. Sin embargo, era la voz de Scabior. Y sabía que estaba llorando, así que estaba cerca, y podía verla y oírla.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó ella, sus palabras saliendo como agua de una presa.

-Tal vez no quiero que me veas, ¿no has pensado en eso?¿no te importa? Sólo te preocupas por Weasley. Llorando a mares por ese pedazo cabrón, y hace ya una semana y media que se ha ido. ¿Qué pasa con las lágrimas de Scabior?¿el viejo Scabior no significa una mierda para ti, preciosa?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, y dio vueltas en círculo.

-Me niego a hablar con el aire. También me niego a hablar con un hombre que se refiere a sí mismo por su nombre. Es espeluznante. Y tal vez, estúpido, cabezota, alcornoque, algunas de mis lágrimas han sido por ti, ¿lo habías pensado? Probablemente no, porque no me has dedicado ni un segundo pensamiento a mi, ¿por qué tendría que dedicártelo yo a ti?

Comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la tienda, con su varita tan fuertemente agarrada en la mano que pensó que la iba a romper.

-Ha sido una maldita gran actuación, dulzura. Casi me la creo. Largarse enfadada después de una bronca es buena forma de terminar también. Pero hay un problema. No era mi nombre el que estabas maullando por ahí hace un momento. Era el del chico pelirrojo. Era "Ron, esto", "Ron, lo otro".

Hermione dio un pisotón en el suelo.

-¡Me dejaste!- dijo.

-No, preciosa- respondió él. Salió de detrás de un árbol hacia el borde de la zona de protección. Tenía la bufanda atada fuertemente alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando llegó al borde, casi como si estuviera a su lado le gritó.

-¡Ron te dejó!¡Tú me dejaste a mi!¡Joder, dejaste la jodida bufanda, atada al jodido árbol, lo que para mi significa JÓDETE.

-¡Has entregado a Ron!- lo acusó.

-¿No acabas de escuchar mi indignación hace un rato? Tu amigo se fue. Yo no lo perseguí ni sé dónde está.

-¡No te creo!- dijo ella.

-Pues, ¡que te jodan a ti también!

-¿No puedes decir nada más que "joder"?

Él sonrió.

-¿Qué más se podría decir en una situación así?...¡que te jodan!

-¡Cállate!- gritó.

-Una réplica muy inteligente- dijo con calma.

-Tan inteligente como tus palabras con "j". ¿Qué pasa?¿no puedes pensar en palabras más elocuentes?- escupió. Otra lágrima le rodó por su mejilla sin poder evitarlo.

-¿No has acabado aún el melodrama, encanto? Estoy tentado en no volver a creerte nunca más.- se burló.

-¡Cállate!- dijo de nuevo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho- dijo burlón- creí que era yo el de vocabulario limitado.

-Atraviesa la barrera de protección, si eres tan valiente y ven a luchar como un hombre.- respondió.

-¿Por qué no sales tú?- respondió simplemente.- No fue fácil encontrarte, ya que no tenías la bufanda. Tuve que utilizar todas mis habilidades de rastreador, y usar una magia especial para descubrir tus hechizos protectores y escucharte. ¿No te has preguntado que si puedo oírte podría alcanzarte y atraparte, dulzura?.

Hermione dio un paso atrás. Él sonrió. Ella le dio la espalda y se echó a llorar.

-Realmente quiero que dejes de llorar- dijo con suavidad pero con un ligero tono de amenaza.

-¡Me abandonaste!¡Me dejaste!¡Me dejaste! -gritó ella sollozando. Bajó la cabeza y llevándose las manos a la cara lloró amargamente.

-¡Estoy justo aquí ahora, mi pequeña!¡No veo que eso signifique que estés sola!

Ella se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué has tenido que hablar de atrapar a Ron? Se fue justo esa misma noche, y se fue tan rápido. Corrí tras de él y le llamé gritando y él se desapareció. Pensé que lo habías atrapado. Hay que ver por qué se me ocurrirían esas cosas. Justo cuando hablas de ello, él desaparece.

-Por favor, no llores- dijo en voz baja. Él la miró y suspiró- Te oí aquella noche. Ni siquiera lo vi. En ese momento no di una mierda por el maldito cabrón. Os oí pelear tres veces, porque yo siempre escuchaba tras las barreras de protección gracias a la bufanda. Yo te vi correr tras él, gritando y llorando para que volviese. Me rompiste el corazón. Me heriste. Estaba celoso.

-No hay nada entre él y yo.- prometió levantando sus ojos para mirarle.- es mi mejor amigo. Estoy cansada de decírtelo.

Ignorando su comentario, dijo: "te oí llorar en la tienda durante toda la noche. Rompió mi pequeño y oscuro corazón. Incluso fui tras el pequeño cabrón durante un momento, pero se había alejado demasiado. Cuando regresé por la mañana, habíais recogido todo y la bufanda estaba atada a un árbol. ¿Qué iba a pensar?" Él negó con la cabeza.

No podía decirle qué pensar, cuando ni siquiera ella sabía qué pensar.

-No puedo seguir con esto, Scabior. No puedo, me hace mucho daño. No sé como expresarlo. No puedo andar con pies de plomo, preocupándome constantemente si nos vas a atrapar y entregar al Ministerio. Sé lo que yo siento por ti, pero no sé lo que tú sientes por mi.

-Bien por ti,- le pinchó- ¿Te das cuenta que ni yo sé lo que siento por ti y tú nunca me has dicho lo que sientes por mi? Podría pensar que para ti soy sólo una cara bonita y un polvo decente.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, en estado de shock, pero luego parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

-No, eres una cara decente y un bonito polvo.- sonrió ella.

-Mi pequeña tiene un gran sentido del humor, la verdad.

Con un suave movimiento de varita ella deshizo los hechizos protectores. Retrocedió hasta la tienda.

-Sí, deberías trabajar en esos hechizos de protección, puedo cruzarlos fácilmente y ni siquiera tienes la bufanda.

Él lanzó los hechizos otra vez y se quitó el foulard del cuello, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No, quédatelo. No es que no confíe en ti, es que no confío en mi misma cuando estoy contigo.

-Está bien.- volvió a colocárselo al cuello.- creo que pega con mis ojos de todos modos.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado sin él?- preguntó ella- ¿cómo has podido escucharme a través de los hechizos protectores?

-Es un secreto- respondió. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado- ¿quieres que me vaya?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces quieres que me quede?

Ella negó otra vez.

-¿Estás confundida?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Me prometes que no has atrapado a Ron?

Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Frunció el ceño mientras la miraba.

-Te prometo que no lo he hecho por esta vez. No te prometo que no lo haga nunca. Nunca te atraparé cuando esté con mis hombres por ahí y tropecemos con vosotros. Voy a hacer lo posible para mantenerte lejos de ellos. Fingiré que te he atrapado y después te llevaré a un lugar seguro. Pero Potter y Weasley serán presa fácil de los Carroñeros y no voy a tener esta conversación contigo de nuevo. Puedo prometértelo... Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está el héroe de la historia?

-No te lo puedo decir. Pero va a estar fuera durante un tiempo.- explicó Hermione.

-Muéstrame tu humilde morada, entonces- pidió tomándola de la mano dirigiéndose a la tienda.

Hermione pensó en el guardapelo, sobre la mesa, dentro de la tienda, y en el libro que él ya había visto antes y estaba a su lado.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué?¿no quieres que vea tu saco de dormir y tu hornillo?¿aunque te trajera esto?- sacó varias latas de sopa y una frutas en conserva, y verduras de los bolsillos de su chaquetón de cuero.

Ella sonrió y los aceptó.

-¿Estás intentando sobornarme con comida?- Hermione cogió las latas entre sus brazos, apartó la solapa de tienda y entró. Él miró adentro mientras ella lo hacía. Colocó las latas en la pequeña mesa y cogió el guardapelo rápidamente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros sin que él lo viera.

-Sí, ¿ha funcionado?- le preguntó.

-No, para nada- ella salió fuera, con el libro en la mano.- ¿Cómo voy a explicarle lo de la comida a Harry?

-Dile que la has encontrado debajo de un árbol. Parece bastante tonto y se lo creerá.- bromeó- ¿qué pasa con el libro, me lo vas a leer? Prefiero hacerlo dentro de la tienda.

Una vez más él parecía en guardia. No estaba segura de dejarlo entrar en la tienda.

-En primer lugar, ¿puedes decirme si has visto alguna vez este símbolo? Abrió la tapa del libro y le mostró el extraño símbolo dibujado en la página interior.

-No puedo decir que lo haya visto, mi niña. Vamos dentro.

Ella sabía que no pasaría nada, porque ya había traspasado sus barreras de protección. Lo precedió dentro de la tienda.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- dijo ella.

Él entró detrás y frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta pensar que tengas que vivir así. Te mereces las mejores cosas. Algún día, tendré la casa más bonita que hayas visto, sólo lo mejor. Espera y verás.

Hermione no estaba segura que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra. Pero no iba a tentar a la suerte cuando le pidió que aclarase sus pensamientos. Instintivamente se fue a su litera en la otra habitación, se tumbó y dió una palmada en el colchón invitándola a ir junto a él.

-Venga, siéntate y lee para mi. Tú tienes un librito y yo tengo algo de tiempo antes de tener que ir a rastrear con mis hombres. Y Potter no debe estar de vuelta durante un rato. Léeme.

-¿Quieres que te lea un libro de cuentos infantiles?- preguntó ella en voz baja antes de sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-Tiene que ser algo más que eso, lo llevas contigo a todas partes- conjeturó.

Abrió el libro y en vez de empezar la lectura le enseñó el símbolo de nuevo.

-Esto realmente me ha estado preocupando. ¿Seguro que no sabes lo que significa este símbolo?

Él cogió el libro con su mano derecha y lo estudió durante un rato.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió- No terminé mis estudios, ya sabes. Y mi madre nunca me leyó cuentos infantiles. Mi infancia es una historia de terror, como ya sabes.

Puso una mano en su muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo adelante y atrás.

-Volviendo a nuestra discusión anterior, ¿qué sientes por mi, cariño?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cerró el libro y lo puso bajo la cama, luego colocó su mano sobre su pecho.- Oh, te refieres a nuestra conversación anterior, cuando mencionaste que teníamos que aclarar nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro.

Se incorporó y se esforzó por quitarse el largo chaquetón de cuero. Lo colocó en el extremo, a los pies de la cama y luego volvió a recostarse.

-Afuera te dije que realmente nunca nos hemos dicho lo que somos el uno para el otro. ¿No crees que es una vergüenza? Me gustaría saber lo que piensas de mi, Hermione Granger. Me gustaría saber si aún te gusto como persona. Afirmas que derramaste algunas lágrimas por mi, y eso está bien; pero si muriese mañana, ¿lo sentirías?

-Pues claro que sí.- le reprendió- ¡Qué cosas más horribles preguntas!¿Por qué eres tan morboso? Me rompería en pedazos si murieras.

-Entonces ¿estarías tan triste si muriese yo como si muriesen tus queridos Potter o Weasley?- dijo colocando un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro sobre su pierna izquierda, moviéndolo arriba y abajo, dejando una marca de fuego con sus dedos.

Sorprendiéndole, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, apoyando su cabeza entre ellos, escuchando su corazón. Él puso una mano en su pelo cuando ella habló

-Estaría perdida sin ti. Me he preocupado más por ti de lo que me he atrevido a pensar. Eres mi primer amor. No te habría hecho el amor aquel día si no te hubiese amado."

Al instante se preguntó si no habría hablado demasiado, porque él se puso tenso bajo ella. La mano que había estado acariciando su cabello se había parado. No esperaba de él que le contestara, y no la decepcionó porque no lo hizo. Lo que sí hizo fue tomar dos respiraciones profundas y luego comenzó a acariciarle el pelo de nuevo, con las dos manos. Después recorrió sus hombros y su espalda.

Ella sabía que él la deseaba. Lo sabía por la forma en que la miraba, en que la tocaba y la forma en que la hacía sentir. Si él no la amaba, ella no iba a forzar el tema, pero tampoco le repetiría sus sentimientos por él. Ella ya se lo había dicho dos veces. Miró hacia arriba para contemplar su cara, aquellos profundos ojos inquietantes, quería conocer todos sus secretos, pero sobre todo el secreto de sus sentimientos por ella. En su mente, ella le pedía que se lo dijera. Sólo dímelo... pensó. Dímelo, ¿me amas?¿ni siquiera un poco?¿un poquito?¿Es más que un deseo, una fascinación?¿Más que un juego, una emoción?¿Más que pasión?

La atrajo hacia sí hasta que estuvo tendida sobre él. Puso sus manos en su cara.

-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?

Ella sintió un pánico absoluto. Quería oír las mismas palabras que había dicho de boca de él. Sin embargo dijo: "Bésame".

La atrajo aún más, hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de la de él, y sus firmes y secos labios cubrieron los suyos pequeños y húmedos. Él jugueteó con su lengua y ella se sintió débil y atenta. Su cuerpo vibraba con algo inexplicable, inalcanzable; y él siguió abrazándola, acariciándola y besándola.

Después él se colocó encima y ella debajo. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo, tirando de su jersey hacia arriba, desabrochando sus vaqueros, bajándoselos. Ella pensó en el guardapelo, pero sólo un momento. Sus dedos bajaron a su sujetador, en sus pezones. Se sentía tan bien, pero era tan pecaminoso. Él trajo todo su cuerpo a la vida. Contuvo la respiración cuando él jugueteó con la puntilla de sus braguitas, y luego deslizándose bajo ellas, tocándola con pasión y fuego; alzando sus caderas, para encontrarse con su toque con fervor incontrolado. Cada gemido, llanto y sonido de su boca era improvisado, lo que significaba que el deseo total sacudía su alma y su corazón.

Su mano seguía moldeando y moviéndose, jugando; ella se contrajo alrededor de su toque, sus muslos temblorosos manteniendo su mano en su lugar, moviéndose sin descanso, jadeando, sin la más mínima vergüenza.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, a punto de llorar de nuevo, mientras sus labios bajaron sobre los de ella. Lanzó todas las precauciones al viento, abandonándose por completo y estallando alrededor de él.

Ella se entregó y él permaneció pasivo. Sabía que había estado demostrando una máxima moderación y autocontrol, aún llevándola al punto del abandono imprudente. Tal vez era la forma que tenía él de demostrarle que la amaba. Cuando ella comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, él inhaló su perfume otra vez.

-Preciosa- murmuró.

Si se refería al perfume o a ella no lo sabía ni le importaba. Su lengua rozó su boca y sus manos permanecieron dentro de sus braguitas, a pesar de que ya no se movían. Profundizó su beso y finalmente sacó su mano para estrecharla contra él, cubriéndose con las mantas y continuar besando su cuello, su cara, sus hombros, en toda su piel. Finalmente le colocó bien la ropa y la abrazó. Sus párpados le caían, pero aún así luchó contra la sensación de cansancio que se filtraba por sus músculos, huesos y poros

-¿Debo hacer algo por ti?-dijo ella.

-Ya lo has hecho- dijo él, y ella pensó que le había oído decir algo que sonó doloroso- Me amas.

Sin embargo, ella lucho contra el sueño todo lo que pudo. Sintió como él abandonaba su litera. La arropó con las mantas y le besó en la frente, recogió su libro del suelo donde él se sentó y lo estudió durante un largo rato antes de ponerlo en la cama junto a ella. Se puso de pie para marcharse, cogiendo su chaquetón de cuero finalmente. Ella quiso protestar, pero se sentía demasiado cansada para moverse. Aún así le oyó decir.

-Qué el diablo me lleve, cariño. Eres un soplo de aire fresco en mi estancada y rancia vida. Tú mundo es el sol y la inocencia y el mío es el de la oscuridad y la maldad. Nunca podrán coexistir. Todavía puedes ver la vida con una exuberancia juvenil que yo nunca creí que existiera. Hay partes en ti que tienen luz, por lo que desconoces la oscuridad que hay en mi. Por favor, no me ames. Sólo te romperé el corazón, te causaré pesadillas y dolor. Temo el día en que tu amor se convierta en odio, porque sé que ese día llegará, y será una lástima para ambos.- Ella se quedó con los ojos cerrados, aún cuando él se acercó y dijo- Es una lástima, porque yo te amo también.

Después desapareció y ella se abandonó al sueño, y en sus sueños soñó con tiempos felices. No tuvo ni una pesadilla aquella tarde. Ninguna, porque él también la amaba.

Era una lástima.


End file.
